Ho jaata hai kaise pyaar
by fancy pari
Summary: Once bitten, twice shy...What happens when a girl who has a painful past undergoes the same sequence of events in her present life..how does she cope up with this? Will this second time prove lucky for her? A KaVi story...
1. Chapter 1

**A small beer bar with live singing…**

The place is full of drunkards and noisy crowd….A single man is handling all the orders.

 **Customer:** Joseph…kabse daroo maanga hai..saala table tak aaya hi nahi…

 **Joseph (old waiter):** arre wait man…aadmi ek hoon magar haath toh sirf do hai naa..ek toh woh Stanley aaj aaya nahi…abhi main akeli jaan kya kya sambhaalega..

 **Customer 2:** tu akela kidhar hai..bulaa naa teri right hand ko..kidhar hai woh apni… **PURVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….**

A young girl having a spatula in hand and an apron above her dress steps out of the hotel kitchen.

 **Purvi:** Kya hai uncle…2 min bina daroo ke nahi baith sakta kya? Main kitchen me busy hoon..

 **Customer:** kyun? Aaj tera cook bhi nahi aaya kya?

 **Joseph:** mera bad luck ich kharab hai…aaj Charlie(cook) bimaar hai…tabhi toh kitchen yeh bechaari sambhaal rahi hai..

 **Purvi (wiping sweat):** 2 min papaa…bas yeh gravy utaar doon..phir main kitchen se baahar…aur inn bevdo ki seva me lag jaati hoon..

 **Joseph:** tu kitna kuch karegi beta..Purvi rushes inside…

 **Customer:** Joseph…aaj koi singer nahi hai kya? Mehfil me mazaa hi nahi aa raha hai..

 **Joseph:** haan bulaata hoon..shayad tum log kuch der chupp rahoge..

 **Joseph (taking mike):** friends….abhi time hai hamare naye kalaakar Atul ka….give it up people..

The crowd roars..A boy dressed in kurta-jeans takes the mike and places his guitar..he strums and starts a gazal type song..

The crowd gets restless…they hoot and boo him…

 **Customer:** aeeeee…..gaane aaya hai ki rone….gaana gaaaa gaanaaa..

 **Customer:** aeeee…main udhar aaon kya….abhi dikhaata hoon..gaana kisko bolte hai..

Purvi comes out of the kitchen and laughs gently at the ruckus being created. She picks up the empty glasses and goes about taking new orders..

 **Customer:** aeeeee…koi naya gaana gaa..haan….Sikandar ka gaana gaa…

Purvi goes numb hearing this name. She stops in her tracks…

 **Customers (in group):** Sikandar…Sikandar…Sikandar…Joseph looks at the unruly crowd.

 **Atul (scared):** Sir…Joseph sir….kya karoon? A bottle comes flying near him…

 **Atul (scared voice in mike):** Okay okay..ab main agla gaana aapke saamne pesh kar raha hoon…aaj kal ke famous singer Sikandar kaa…jinhone apni career ki shuruaat issi jagah se ki thi..

The crowd cheers….Joseph looks out for her. Purvi is standing right in the middle of the crowd….she is lost in time….slowly getting transported back to her past….just a year back..

 **Atul (singing):** heyyyy..heyyyy..heyyyyy…ek saanjh ki saher jaise….ek phoolon ke shaher jaise…(my imagination)…

The crowd claps, hoots in appreciation….

Purvi holds the bar counter to support her weak knees. Joseph rushes to her side..

 **Joseph:** Purviii….rona nahi…No Purvi…..tu nahi royegi…

Purvi looks at him and hugs him. She starts sobbing…the crowd is happy, they are yelling loudly..no one can hear her heartfelt sobs..

 **Joseph (angry, sad):** Bhoool jaa usse…who tere laayak nahi hai….

 **Customer:** Joseph….kya re….kab se beer bola hai..

 **Joseph (wiping tears):** abhi Laata hai…1 min..he leaves Purvi. She looks away and wipes her tears…she rushes to the kitchen and in no time gets busy with her cooking…

 **Railway station**

A young man gets off the train. He carries his most precious asset – his guitar and a small bag of clothes. He approaches the TC and asks about cheap motels nearby.

 **TC:**

yahan se 15-20 min ki doori pe hai…thoda sambhalke jaana…raat ka time hai…yahan chor-uchakke bahut hai..

The young man picks his bag and looks at the name of station written in bold – **Mumbai Central….**

He remembers the last conversation he had with his parents. They were furious to know he wanted to make a career in music and was leaving house to try his luck in Mumbai..

 **Man (mind):** I am sorry papa…maine aapka sapna poora nahi kiya..mujhe Engineer nahi banna tha…main singer banna chahta hoon…and I promise…ek din main banke dikhaaonga…aap khud poore Kanpur me sabko bolenge….main singer Kavin Khanna ka baap hoon…he takes a deep sigh and walks out of the station to the empty lanes in front..

Its past mid-night and the roads are deserted, except for some stray dogs. Kavin looks at the names of the closed shops and buildings, trying to figure out a place to stay.

 **Three drug addicts:** babuuu..woh dekh…nayi chidiyaa…

 **Babu:** shakal se toh struggler lagta hai..kuch nahi hoga iske paaas..

 **Drug addict:** kuch nahi kaise…ek-do din ka toh guzzara ho hi jayega iske maal ke sahaare..

They all agree and quietly follow Kavin. At the turn of a dark alley, they pounce on him from behind. Kavin is startled and tries to scream for help. The three men snatch his bag, break his chain off and push him into a ditch. He climbs out and runs on the road looking for them and his luggage…he finds no one…

His clothes are all dirty. His lip is bleeding. He looks around but there is no one on the road..all shops are shut..

He walks for what feels like hours and can see a shop with one light on…' **Joseph beer bar'….** The name glows in that road – a ray of hope for Kavin.

 **Kavin (mind):** Beer bar….kya karoon…inse hi madat maang leta hoon..

He walks towards the small shanty like bar – the neon light gets switched off. An old man steps out and pulls the shutter down. Kavin runs towards him.

 **Kavin:** excuse me…sir…aap meri zara madat karenge please..

 **Joseph:** who are you?…peeche hato…..tu kahin koi charsi toh nahi naa…mere paas kuch bhi nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** what? Charsi..nahi…no..no…sir..main..woh Kanpur se aaya hoon…raaste me kuch gundon ne mujhe maara aur mera samaaan chori kar liya….unhone mujhe uss gattar me giraa diyaa..aapke paas paani hai…

Joseph looks at the young man in front of him. He looks genuine. Joseph nods his head and opens the shop again. Kavin uses the bathroom to clean himself.

 **Kavin:** Thank you sir..main chalta hoon..

 **Joseph:** ehh..wait a minute man…yeh tumko lips pe aur haath pe lag gaya hai…patti lagana chahiye…

 **Kavin:** pattti..sir…koi baat nahi..theekh ho jayegaa..

 **Joseph:** kaise theekh hoyenga man..tum chalo mere saath..

 **Kavin (eyes down):** nahi sir..woh mere paas….paise nahi hai..

 **Joseph (smile):** paisa nahi chahiye..tum mere saath ghar chalo..wahan patti kar lena..phir chale jaana..chaloo..aaooo..naam kya hai tumhara?

 **Kavin:** Ji..Kavin..Kavin Khanna..

 **Joseph:** Nice name..I am Joseph D'Souza..

Joseph takes Kavin with him to his small house nearby. He knocks on the door. Purvi opens it.

 **Purvi:** papaaa….itni deri kyun ho gayi..aur aapka mobile kahan hai?

 **Joseph:** oh..mobile pocket me hai…..he looks at Kavin..aaooo..andar aaoo..

Purvi watches as a young man steps inside with her father.

 **Joseph:** Purvii..meet Kavin…she is my daughter..say hello Purvi…

 **Purvi:** hello..

 **Joseph:** tu andar se zara woh plaster leke aana…iski thodi patti karni hai..

Joseph goes inside to change. Kavin waits on the sofa. Purvi steps in with a first aid box. He smile at her. She doesn't pay attention and goes about taking ointment in a cotton piece. She places it on the corner of his lips, wiping the blood.

 **Kavin:** ouch…

 **Purvi:** bas 2 min….

Kavin watches her face – she has big eyes that have no spark, there are slight dark circles under it..

 **Kavin:** aapka naam kya hai?

 **Purvi (cleaning his wounds):** Purvi..

 **Kavin (surprise):** Uncle ka naam Joseph hai aur aapka Purvi…aap toh inhe papa bula rahi thi…christians me bhi Purvi naam rakhte hai kya?

Purvi doesn't reply but goes inside. Kavin waits for Joseph.

 **Joseph:** ho gayi patti tumhari…

 **Kavin (getting up):** ji bahut bahut Thank you..main chalta hoon..

 **Joseph:** ek min…tum..tumhara saaman?

 **Kavin (sad):** maine bataya tha naa..chori ho gaya..usme maine paise bhi rakhe the..aur mera phone bhi..

 **Joseph:** ohh..toh tum kahan jaooge? Yahan koi hai kya tumhara koi sagaa waala?

 **Kavin:** Mumbai me mera koi saga nahi hai…..Kanpur me gharwaalon se lad jhagadke aaye hai…ab waapas bhi nahi jaa sakta..

 **Joseph (taking pity):** tum aaj raat ko yahan baahar verandah me so jaoo..kal chale jaana..

 **Kavin:** Nahi uncle..main..iski koi zaroorat nahi..

 **Joseph:** yeh Mumbai hai..tumhara Kanpur nahi…aate hi saaman ghum gaya naa…abhi aisa raat ko akela baahar jayega naa…tu bhi gayab ho jaayega..samjhaa…Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii…he calls….woh upar se ek takiya aur blanket leke aa..

Purvi comes with a blanket and pillow. Joseph asks her to put it in the verandah. She lays a bedsheet and arranges the pillow and blanket. Once she is done, she gets up to go. Kavin is standing right behind her.

 **Kavin (smile):** Thank you..Good night…

Purvi bends her head down and leaves the place. Kavin lies down and looks at the stars for a long time before he falls asleep…

Purvi lies in her bed and shuts her eyes – the tears flow down again…

 **Why is Purvi so sad? Who is Sikander? whats his relation with Purvi? Who is Kavin?**

 **Dear Friends - I am back with a KaVi story. Hope you guys like it..Keep reading and let me know your views on this..**


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi comes out to the verandah to water the plants. Kavin is still sleeping. She walks carefully from the sides.

 **Kavin (sleepy, yawning):** Ammmaa….chaaiiiii…he calls out his mother…

The sun is shining bright, Kavin flinches his eyes and turns in sleep. He changes his side and suddenly feels a dull shade on his eyes..the harsh sun has been blotted..he opens his eyes and is confused at the sight in front of him..

A young girl is watering plants in front of him…her hairs have a golden shine..the sunlight is reflecting on them. He then looks around and remembers the place he is in.

 **Kavin (stretching his hands above):** Good morning…

Purvi turns her face at his voice.

 **Purvi (head bent):** good morning…she prepares to leave the verandah

 **Kavin:** Purviji…Thank you..aapne kal meri chot pe marham lagaya..

 **Purvi (dry):** Its okay…she leaves the place.

 **Kavin (mind):** ajeeb ladki hai…seedhe mooh baat tak nahi karti..khair…mujhe kya…aba age ka kuch sochna hoga..

He comes inside the house with the blanket and pillow. Joseph is praying to the picture of Jesus on the wall.

 **Kavin (smile):** Good morning Mr Joseph..

 **Joseph:** good morning…good morning…baitho..tum chai piyega ki coffee?

 **Kavin:** Uncle..ab mujhe chalna chahiye…aapne bahut help ki hai meri..

 **Joseph:** magar tum jayega kidhar?

 **Kavin:** pata nahi…jahan meri kismat le jaaye..

 **Joseph:** tum Mumbai aaya kiske waaste? Kisiko milne aaya hai? Yaa naukri ke liye aaya hai?

 **Kavin:** main yahan singer banne aaya hoon…bachpan se music ka shauq hai…Papa Kanpur me factory me supervisor hai…Amma housewife hai…Papa ka sapna tha main padh likhke engineer ban jaoo….naukri karoon..magar main sirf naukri nahi karna chahta..main poori duniya ke saamne apne talent ko dikhaana chahta hoon..duniya pe chaa jaana chahta hoon….

 **Clanggggg….** Joseph and Kavin look up…something has fell in the kitchen..

Joseph rushes inside. Purvi is picking up broken glass pieces. She gets hurt, she swallows the pain.

 **Joseph (concern):** Purviii…kya hua….

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** kuch nahi..woh haath se gir gaya…toot gaya..

Kavin gets inside the kitchen. He sees that Purvi's fingers are bleeding. He goes to the counter and takes out some turmeric and presses her fingers tight.

 **Kavin:** bahut khoon beh raha hai…yeh haldi lagaayengi toh jaldi theekh ho jayega..

She feels his hand gripping her fingers tight. She looks up in his eyes – they are kind and sparkly. For some seconds she gazes directly into his eyes – they remind her of someone..

 ** _Voice:_** _Tum issi choti jagah ke laayak ho Purvi…lekin main aage badhna chahta hoon..life me upar aana chahta hoon…aur tum mujhe neeche kheechne ki koshish mat karna…aaj ke baad mera aur tumhara koi lena dena nahi hai…_

Her eyes fill with tears, she breaks her gaze.

 **Purvi:** Thank you…Papa…maine chai banaa di hai…main nahaane jaa rahi hoon..She leaves the two men standing in the small kitchen. Joseph pours tea in two cups and takes Kavin out to the verandah.

 **Joseph:** tum kya karega abhi? Yahan aate hi saaman chori ho gaya…paisa, certificate yahan tak ki tumhara guitar bhi…

 **Kavin(sipping tea):** pata nahi uncle..socha tha yahan aate hi..koi studio me jaaongaa…kisi music director ko gaana sunaaonga….aur singer ban jaoonga…

 **Joseph (laughing slightly):** Yeh Mumbai hai…yahan har roz tumahara jaisa hazaaro ladka ladki aata hai…chota chota gaav se…koi actor banne, singer banne….itna easy hota toh har roz hazaaro singer nikalta..my dear boy….yeh sab karne ke liye…bahut kuch chahiye..paisa, mehnat, taakat aur sabse bada cheez – Luck!

 **Kavin (disappointed):** aapki baat sach hai uncle…huhhh..he finishes his tea..chalta hoon uncle..

 **Joseph:** ek min…pata nahi thoda silly lagega shayad tumko..but apun ko tum sacha lagta hai…tum innocent hai, naïve hai..yeh city me tum kho jayegaa…mera baat maano..idharich reh jaoo….

 **Kavin:** magar main yahan kya karoonga?

 **Joseph:** mere saath kaam karoge? Mera bar me? Kaam chota hai..magar 2 paisa kamaa sakta hai..

 **Kavin:** aapka bahut ehsaan hai..Amma kehti hai..bhagwaan ki aaradhna karo toh har musibat se bachaate hai..

 **Joseph:** tumko tumhara parents se baat karneka hai?

 **Kavin:** Nahi…main kamzor nahi padna chahta…unki awaaz sun loonga toh dauda daudaa unke paas chala jaoonga..jiss din apna pehla gaana gaoonga…uss din main khud unko yeh khush khabri dooonga..he smiles.

Joseph smiles and goes to the market to buy essential things for the house. Kavin walks to the verandah again – Purvi is drying clothes..

 **Kavin:** haath ka dard kaisa hai ab?

 **Purvi (looking at him and going back to drying clothes):** theekh hai…

 **Kavin:** Purviji…ek help karengi meri? She looks at him…

 **Kavin:** aapka phone use kar sakta hoon?..ek..ek phone karna thaa..zyaada baat nahi karenge…

Purvi hands her phone to him and goes back to drying clothes.

Kavin takes her phone and dials someone. The person picks it up after 5-6 rings.

 **Kavin:** helooo..Poonam….awaaz aa rahi hai? Main bol raha hoon…haan…Kavin..Mumbai me hoon…pahuch gaye theekh se..

 **Poonam:** Kavinn…yeh kya kiya aapne? Aapki Amma kitni pareshaan hai…kyun kiya aisa aapne?

 **Kavin:** tum jaanti ho naa hamara sapna hai singer banna…bas Papa ke saath thodi zyaada tu-tu main-main ho gayi..aur gusse me hum nikal gaye..

 **Poonam:** ek baar bhi hamara nahi socha..hamare rishte ka kya hoga?…

 **Kavin:** tumko bharosa hai naa mujhpe?

 **Poonam:** haan..

 **Kavin:** bass…thoda sa sabar kar lo..main sab theekh kar doonga…acha ho sake toh Amma se keh dena hamari chinta naa kare…sab theekh hai..

 **Pooam:** woh sab toh theekh hai..magar tumhara phone kahan hai? Lag hi naih raha..

 **Kavin (nervous):** phone…kal station me toot gaya..repair..repair karne diya hai.

 **Poonam:** ohh..toh yeh kiska number hai? Koi dost hai kya?

 **Kavin (looking at Purvi):** Dost? Haan..aisa hi soch lo…acha hum phone rakhte hai…Bye..

Kavin gives the phone to Purvi.

 **Kavin:** Thank you…woh Poonam hamari girlfriend hai..Kanpur me rehti hai..he says shyly.

 **Purvi:** tum gaye nahi?

 **Kavin:** kya? Nahi..Uncle ne kaha main yahin reh sakta hoon..unke saath kaam karoon..

 **Joseph (coming in verandah):** Kavin…yeh kuch kapde le lo..jaoo nahaa lo..

Kavin leaves to take a bath.

 **Joseph:** acha ladka hai naa….very innocent…maine usko job pe rakh liya hai..tumhara kya opinion hai?

 **Purvi:** Jaisa aap theekh samjho Papa…aapka ghar hai..main kya bol sakti hoon..

 **Joseph (hurt):** Purviii…one minute..tum aisa kyun bol raha hai….yeh ghar tumhara bhi hai..

 **Purvi (looking at him):** kiss haq se papa? Mera iss ghar pe koi haq nahi hai….

 **Joseph (hurt):** tumhara mera kya koi rishta hi nahi hai..kya rishta sirf khoon ka hota hai? Maine tujhe dil se beti maana hai…lagta hai main sirf naam ka papa hoon tere liye..

 **Purvi (sad, sorry):** Nahi Papa..I am..I am sorry…aap nahi hote toh main toh…she breaks down..Joseph hugs her…

 **Joseph:** shhhh…don't cry my child..don't cry…have faith in lord..he has better plans for you..

 **Kavin:** sorry sir…main…main aapko disturb kar raha hoon..main bore ho raha hoon..kuch kaam hai kya?

 **Joseph (wiping tears):** tum pehle khaana khaa loo..shaam ko bar jaana hai…7 baje se sab bevde aa jayenge..

 **Kavin has a girlfriend...Purvi and Joseph are not father-daughter..then what is their relation? keep reading..**

 **Thank you guys for your review comments... I hope you like this story...**

 **Dear Guest - I am sad that you will not read my stories...I request you to please read it...I would love to write on Ishyant..its just that I am really short of ideas...**

 **Friends - could you suggest any idea for any couple..I will definitely think over them...Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Kavin, Joseph and Purvi leave for the bar. Joseph opens the shutter and lets them both inside. Purvi goes to the kitchen and starts arranging the plates, glasses and starts cutting vegetables.

 **Joseph:** aaja..tereko samjhata hai man…yeh apna beer stock hai..udhar bar pe alag alag type ka whisky, brandy, rum rakha hai…yeh uniform pehno…

Kavin wears the uniform and comes out.

 **Joseph (smile):** arre waah…acha dikhta hai

 **Kavin:** haan magar hume karna kya hai?

 **Joseph:** arre…uniform pahenke bhi samjha nahi tum man…waiter ka naukri hai..bevde orders denge..tumko daroo dene ka hai..tips jo mile tum rakh lena..mahine ka 2000 rs denga main..khanaa peena alag se…tumko sone ka hai toh..idhar andar so sakta hai raat ko..

 **Kavin (shock):** kya kaha aapne Uncle? Daroo? Matlab sharab dena hai…yahan logon ko? Shiv..shiv..shiv..he holds his ears..humse nahi hoga yeh..

 **Joseph:** kya bola? Arre sirf daroo dene ka hai..peene ka nahi hai…

 **Kavin (angry):** Nahi karenge hum aisa kaam…hamare Amma ne bachpan se ghar me Shiv bhagwaan ki aradhna ki hai…Papa ne aaj tak sharab ki ek ghoot nahi pi hai..Maas-machi tak nahi khaayi hai..aap mujhe daroo dene bol rahe hai..nahi Uncle…yeh kaam humse nahi hoga…he removes his vest..

 **Joseph (angry):** dekho man..ek toh hum tumpe pity lekar tumhara help kar raha hai..tum toh mera sar pe dance kar raha hai..he controls his anger..dekh abhi mujhe ek aadmi ka bahut zaroorat hai…I helped you yesterday…please help me today..please….

 **Kavin (stubborn):** humne kaha naa..nahi ho paayega…hum chale jaayenge yahan se...baahar jaake 2 paise kamayenge…hamari Amma kehti hai kisika udhaar nahi rakhna chahiye..toh hum chukaa denge..boliye kitna paisa banta hai hamara aap pe?

 **Joseph (trying to convince):** arre man..tum samajhta nahi hai….

 **Purvi:** khaana banana jaante ho?

Joseph and Kavin turn around to see Purvi standing at the kitchen entrance.

 **Kavin:** ji?

 **Purvi (coming towards him):** Maine poocha tumhe khaana banana aata hai? Daal, chaawal, roti, sabzi?

 **Kavin :** haan jaante hai..magar Maas-machi nahi..

 **Purvi:** toh theekh hai..tum kitchen sambhalo..main orders dekh loongi..andar jaoo..sabjiyaan kaat ke rakh dena..main baaki ka kaam samjha doongi..

 **Kavin (doubt):** lekin hum maas-machi nahi..

 **Purvi:** suliya maine sab…ab kitchen me jaoo…bahut kaam baaki hai..

Kavin shrugs and goes inside the kitchen. Purvi turns to Joseph.

 **Purvi (head down):** sorry papa…maine aap logon ki baate sun li..aur bina pooche usse kitchen ka kaam de diya..

 **Joseph (smile):** acha kiya tumne…tumse hamara takleef chupaa nahi hai dear…

 **Purvi:** main jaanti hoon…Bar ka business down hai..aapne Stanley (waiter) aur Charlie (cook) ko 2 mahine se pagaar nahi diya..isliye woh log chale gaye…yeh naya hai…experience nahi hai..aapka kharcha bhi bach jaayega..don't worry..main isko sab sikhaa dega..

 **Joseph:** theekh hai..main tables ready karta hoon..tum usko kitchen ka kaam samjha dena..

Purvi goes to the kitchen, she smiles slightly as she sees Kavin praying in front of a picture of ganeshji..

 **Kavin (opening eyes):** Thank you Purviji…aapne mere haathon paap hone se bachaa liya…Amma kehti hai har acha kaam karne ke pehle bhagwaan ko yaad karna chahiye…yeh aisi jagah pe bhagwaan ki tasveer kisne rakhi hai magar?

 **Purvi:** maine…she picks up huge utensils to cook food.

 **Kavin (confusion):** aapne? Ganeshji ki photo? Lekin aap toh who jesus ko maanti hai naa?

 **Purvi:** main mandir bhi jaati hoon…yeh gaajar aur capsicum ko baareek kaat lena..main tab tak alooo boil karne rakhti hoon…

 **Kavin (cutting vegetables):** ek baat poochen aapse? Aap aurat hoke aisi jagah pe kyun kaam karti hai?

 **Purvi (working):** kaam chota bada nahi hota…pet paalne ke liye kuch toh karna padta hai naa..

 **Kavin:** yeh baat toh sahi kahi aapne…hum bhi acha kaam karna chahte hai..singer banne aaye hai hum..aapko gaana pasand hai?

 **Purvi (rude):** Baaten kam karo…jaldi jaldi haath chalaoo..customer ke aane ka time ho raha hai..

Kavin begins to chop vegetables faster. Purvi wipes her tears as she peels onions.

 **Kavin (humming):** hey hey hey hey… ek saanjh ki saher jaise….ek phoolon ke shaher jaise…..

Purvi stops peeling onions, she hears the words and gets angry.

 **Purvi (angry):** bandh karo apna radio..kaam ke waqt sirf kaam karna seekho..samjhe..she walks out angrily.

 **Joseph (coming inside):** Kya hua Man?

 **Kavin (confusion):** pata nahi uncle..main toh apna kaam hi kar raha tha..Purviji achanak gussa ho gayi..

 **Some time later….**

Customers start coming in…the bar buzzes with people. Joseph and Purvi handle the orders, Kavin takes care of the kitchen with Purvi's help. He does the plates and dishes too..

The last of the customer leaves singing off key from the bar. Purvi gets food for the three of them.

 **Joseph:** arre..yeh Kavin kidhar gaya?

Purvi goes into the kitchen, she sees that he is sleeping with exhaustion just near the tray of vegetables. Its his first day at work and it was not at all easy for him.

Purvi calls out his name twice, he snores..she thinks and puts her arm on his shoulder and shakes him. He slides down and holds her hand tight. He keeps her palm on his cheek.

 **Kavin (murmur):** Amma…kahan jaa rahi ho?

Purvi sits there frozen, his small touch has created a shock throughout her body. Her eyes blur as she can see an image in her mind..

 **Flashback**

A man is sleeping. Purvi comes to wake him up..

 **Purvi:** Alex..Alex..uthhoo naa..Papa bulaa rahe hai…

 **Alex (holding her hand, kissing it):** Sone do naa Purviii..just 5 min more..

 **Flashback over..**

Purvi wipes her tears by one hand and now pulls her hand forcibly from Kavin's grip. He wakes up with that jerk..

 **Kavin:** Main..yahan…sorry Purviji..main kab so gaya?

 **Purvi:** khaana khaa lo..chalo..

 **Joseph:** Purvi..kal fresh vegetables laana hai…subah jaldi jaana hoga….

 **Purvi:** Papa..kal..kal aapko order place karne jaana hai naa..beer cans khatam hone ko aayi hai.

 **Joseph:** oh yes..i forgot…tum akela kaise jaayega?

 **Kavin:** main jaoon Purviji ke saath? He looks at Purvi..

 **Joseph:** haan jaoo…yeh kaam bhi seekh lega toh next time tum akela jaa sakta hai..

 **Vegetables market**

 **Kavin (sneezing):** achooo..achooo…Purviji..he blows his nose in kerchief…aur kitni der lagegi? He is carrying a heavy bag of vegetables..

 **Purvi:** bas yeh last dukaan hai..yahan saste me kaande milte hai..

 **Kavin:** kaande? Yeh kya hota hai?

 **Purvi:** tumhe kaanda nahi maloom? She points to onions..

 **Kavin:** Ohhh…yeh pyaaz…hum toh isse pyaaz bolte hai..

 **Purvi:** tumhari hindi different hai..

 **Kavin:** haan hum Kanpur me aise hi bolte hai..

 **Purvi (to shopkeeper):** Kakaaa….15 kilo pyaaz..she looks at Kavin..mera matlab Kaande dena..

 **Kavin:** ab aap sahi hindi bol rahi hai..hamare saath rehkar dekhna aapki bhaasha sudhar jaayegi..

 **Man:** kya meri jaan….naya naukar rakh diyaa…bataya tak nahi..

 **Purvi (looking at Kavin):** Chalo yahan se..they both leave, the man comes ahead of Purvi and Kavin..

 **Man:** arre..kahan jaa rahi ho..1 hafte se intezzar kar raha tha tumhara..aaj kal mere dukaan me aana hi chodd diya tumne..

 **Purvi (trying to go):** Mujhe..mujhe kaam hai.

 **Man (holding her hand):** kaam toh mujhe bhi hai…bol naa..kab free hogi? He smiles at her coming close to her face. Purvi moves back in disgust..

 **Purvi (angry):** Mera haath chodo..

 **Man (pulling her towards him):** Nahi chodtaa..kya karogi?

 **Kavin:** bhaisaab…chodd dijiye..aise bhare bazaar me ek bhali aurat ka haath pakadna theekh baat nahi hai..

 **Man (laughing):** Bhali aurat..aur yeh..hahahaha..tu naya dikhta hai..mere maamle me dakhal mat de samjha….marad (man) ki choddi huyi toh hai…

 **Kavin (removing his hand):** yeh aapka maamla nahi hai…hamara maamla hai..jaane dijiye hame..warna police ko bulayenge..he spots a constable….inspector saab…he yells…

The man tries to run, Kavin holds his collars. The constable arrives.

 **Constable:** ehhh..kya mach mach kar raha hai? Kaay zhaala?

 **Man:** saab..kuch nahi kiya..bass baat kar raha tha..

 **Kavin:** jhooth bol raha hai …isne sabke saamne Purviji ke saath badtameezi ki…pakad lijiye isse..

 **Constable:** kya yeh sachi bolta hai madame…arre bolo naa..

Purvi looks at the crowd and nods her head as yes. The constable slaps the man.

 **Constable:** kaay re? ladki chedta hai..do kya ek? Haan….he turns to Purvi..madame complaint karne ka hai kya? Aapka parivaar ka koi hai aapke saath..yeh chokra kaun hai? He points to Kavin..

 **Kavin:** hum dost hai Purviji ke..Kanpur se aaye hai..bas 2 din huye..

 **Constable:** tumhara Maa-baap kidhar hai? Shaadi ho gaya tumhara?

Purvi looks up at the face of the constable. It's a very difficult question that he has asked.

 _Man Voice (Purvi mind):_ __ _shaadi? Tumne uss drame ko sach much ka shaadi maan liya..kya proof hai tumhare paas? Koi witness? Koi parivaar waala? Koi pandit? Accept it Purvi…mere aur tumhare beech koi bhi legal marriage nahi huyi hai..tum meri patni nahi ho aur naahi main tumhara pati…_

 **Constable:** arre jaldi bolo na madame..

 **Purvi (tears):** nahi…mujhe koi complaint nahi karni hai..

The constable shrugs and leaves the man alone. The crowd leaves.

 **Man (angry, low voice):** yeh acha nahi kiya tune…agli baar…tujhe nahi chodoonga main..

 **Kavin:** tu Purviji ke taraf aankh uthake toh dekh…Shivji ki kasam..hum kuch kar denge..haaan..

The man glares at both of them and leaves. Purvi walks faster to leave the market place.

 **Purvi:** Thank you..aapne meri help ki..

 **Kavin (smile):** yeh toh hamara farz hai naa..Kanpur me ek baar hum mele me gaye the..ek ladke ne wahan aise hi ek ladki ko chedh diya..hume toh bahut gussa aaya…jam ke pitaayi kar di…aur uske baad..he smiles shyly..uske baad uss ladki se dosti ho gayi..Poonam hi thi woh…

 **Purvi:** achi baat hai..

 **Kavin:** waise ek baat pooche..bura mat maaniye..

 **Purvi:** haan..puchoo..

 **Kavin:** who aadmi kya bol raha tha..aapke marad ne aapko chodd diya? Aapki shaadi ho gayi hai kya?

Purvi breathes fast and looks at him. She hails an auto and gets in without waiting for Kavin.

 **Kavin:** areee..kahan chali jaa rahi ho?..hume akela chodd diya…kya ajeeb ladki hai..

 **So whats Purvi's story? is she married? who is Alex?**

 **Thank you all for your reviews...**

 **you all are aware there is some discussion going on between various couples fans and me. I am re-iterating again...I have no bias towards anyone..yes I write mostly KaVi and Rajvi stories coz that's my comfort zone. Having said that I have written both short and long stories for other couples as well (Ishyant, DushVi, Dareya, SachVi)…**

 **It takes me time to develop and write stories. I do care for reviews (which author wouldn't) but it has never stopped me from writing a new chapter. I am very happy that you all readers love all types of stories and review them.**

 **I have only best wishes to the readers, authors and reviewers of all stories in FF. Kindly put an end to this discussion. I thougt it was done in my last story - My Hero.I really have no idea why it has started again.**

 **I will not be deleting any of your comments (your point of views)..I have read them all and I respect it. But yes, I will not certainly tolerate any abuses (if they are made against me)…**

 **I hope we all have peace :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi gets down from the auto and runs crying to her room upstairs. She locks herself in the room.

 **Joseph(knocking door):** Purviii…Purvi….kya ho gaya child…open the door….

Kavin walks in all sweaty. He places the bag of vegetables.

 **Kavin:** Uncle…Unclee…..yeh sabziyaan kahan rakhoon?

Joseph hears Kavin's voice from downstairs and goes down.

 **Joseph:** tum? Kidhar tha? Purvi ka saath kyun nahi aaya? Aur Purvi kaykoo ro raha hai? Darwaaza bhi open nahi kar raha…

 **Kavin (surprise):** Purviji ro rahi hai? Hame nahi maloom….main koshish karta hoon…

He goes upstairs and knocks on the door..

 **Kavin (knocking):** Purvijiiii….aap darwaaza kyun nahi khol rahi? She doesn't respond….he remembers something….Kya hamse koi galti ho gayi? Ham kshama chahte hai…he holds his hands on his ears…dekhiye..hum uthak baithak kar rahe hai…ek…do…he starts doing sit ups…teen..chaar…

 **Joseph:** what are you doing man?

 **Kavin:** karne dijiye naa…abhi darwaaza kholengi….he shouts loudly….10…11…..arre hamare pair bahut dukh rahe hai..

Inside, Purvi is crying remembering her past..

 **Flashback**

 **Purvi (angry):** Alexxxx…poore 2 ghante main wait karti rahi…

 **Alex (holding her hand):** I said sorry already 20 times….please naa…I am sorry..come on…he bends closer to kiss her..

 **Purvi (pushing him):** No ways…mujhe 2 ghante wait karwaaya..sirf 20 baar sorry kaha who bhi bina koi mehnat kiye…hmfff..she turns her face away…

 **Alex (doing sit ups):** Yeh dekhooo..tumhare pyaar me situps kar raha hoon…10, 20, 30..oh god…my legs are paining Purviiii….

Purvi turns and smiles at his attempt of saying sorry…she cannot see him more in pain so she hugs him instead..

 **Alex:** itni jaldi maan gayi tum…main toh 100 karne waala tha..

 **Purvi (pinching his nose):** 100…pata hai..kitni cheating tumne ki…she hugs him again..I love you Alex..I cannot see you in pain..

 **Alex (kissing her neck):** I love you too Purvi…forever…

 **Flashback over**

 **Kavin (tired):** 24….25…..26….hey Raam…he yelps in pain…

Purvi opens the door and comes out.

 **Kavin (sigh):** bhagwaan ka shukar hai…aapne darwaaza toh khola…

 **Joseph (coming to Purvi):** Tum theekh hai naa? Kya ho gaya? Kaykoo royaa tum?

 **Kavin:** Purviji..aapne maaf kar diya hame? Yaa aur uthak baithak kare?

 **Purvi:** nahi..I am sorry…main…main bass thoda dukhi thi..she looks at Joseph..he nods his head understanding her reason..main khaana banaati hoon..

Purvi prepares to go, Kavin stops her.

 **Kavin(softly):** Purviji…hum jaante hain..humne aapse woh sawaal kiya isliye aap dukhi ho gayi…Amma kehti hai talvaar ki waar se zyaada dard kisike kathor shabd dete hai…hamare shabd toh kathor (harsh) nahi the..magar shayad sawaal galat tha..hum toh aapko bass 2 din se jaante hai…hamara koi haq nahi hai aisa sawaal poochne ka…isliye kya humko aap maaf karengi? He places his hands on his ears….

Purvi looks at his simple and innocent face. She gives a small smile..

 **Purvi:** Maine kaha naa…galti aapki nahi…mujhe bas kuch yaad aa gaya…ab main theekh hoon..he still has his hands on his ears. She places her hands on his hand and removes them from his ears. They both look into each other's eyes. She blinks away and leaves to prepare food in the kitchen.

 **A couple of months pass**

Kavin gets slowly adjusted to the bar life and with Joseph and Purvi. He saves the money earned to make a demo cd of his singing voice and to buy a guitar.

 **One day at the bar**

A gang of druken men are creating ruckus, finding fault in everything – from the drinks, food, etc.

 **Drunken goon:** ehhh…ehhhh Peter…idhar aa…

 **Joseph:** my name is Joseph…not Peter..

 **Drunen goon:** haan woich…sab naam same hi hota hai re…ye kya hai? Haan..points to the glass…

 **Joseph:** yeh whiskey hai…

 **Goon (throwing the drink):** whiskey hai? Saala…nakli maal bechta hai…he holds Joseph's collars..

 **Joseph:** ehh man….chod de apun ko…piyela hai isliye kuch bol nahi raha hai…

 **Goon:** kya karega tu? Bol naa…kya karega tu? Saala..2 min me akhaa bar bndh karayega main…yeh..yeh koi bar hai…daroo nakli…tu budhha…who teri waitress..behenji…kuch hai kya is bar me jo beer bar jaisa lage? Who mike wahan sajaawat ke liye rakha hai tu…koi gaane bajaanewaala toh ho…mehfil toh saje..

Kya bolta hai bhai log…he asks his group of friends…

 **Goons (all):** Singer….singerrrr..singerrrr….

 **Joseph (scared):** aaj..aaj koi singer nahi hai magar…..

The goons start throwing bottles, plates around. Purvi and kavin come rushing out hearing this fight.

 **Goon:** singer ko leke aaaa…nahi toh tu khud mike pakad aur gaaaa….jaa naaaa…

The crowd closes in and tries to hit Joseph. Purvi rushes in to save him, she gets pushed too.

 **Kavin singing voice:** ** _Mehkaane se sharab se saaki se jam se….apni toh zindagi shuru hoti hai shaam se.._**

The crowd soon settles and the goons start dancing on Kavin's song. After the song, they come up with requests of their own. He sings one after other numbers ..the guys shower notes on him. It becomes difficult for Joseph to push out the customers from his bar. No one wants to leave.

 **Joseph (tired sigh):** Oh lord! Aaj ka raat toh logon ko dhakka maarke nikalna pada…Thanks to you Kavin..he pats on his shoulder…

 **Kavin (drinking water, clearing throat):** Hamara toh gala hi sookh gaya uncle….he coughs and clears his throat…waise aap hame thank you kyun bol rahe hai..yeh hamara farz tha…who log aapko maar dete aaj..uss waqt hame jo samajh aaya hamne kiya…

 **Joseph (smile):** Theekh kiya tumne man..chalo son…khaana khaalo..baadme yeh sab saaf bhi toh karna hai..he looks at the mess made by the drunken goons..

After dinner, the three of them start to clean the mess. Joseph has bend to pick the scattered glass pieces, when he strains his back.

 **Joseph (crying loud):** OH jesus!...he gets up in pain, holding his waist..

 **Purvi (rushing to him):** Papa…Papa…aap baitho idhar…Kavin too helps him sit on a chair.

 **Kavin (rubbing his back):** Ghabraiye nahi uncle…do min me aapka dard choo kar denge..he presses his index finger along Joseph's waist and he yells loudly in pain.

 **Joseph (pain):** Oh Goddddd…rehne do man.. tum humko maar dega..

 **Kavin:** arre nahi Uncle..aap zara uthiye…sab theekh hoga…hamari Amma gaav ke sab bachon ki dard ko theekh kar deti hai…yeh vidya (knowledge) unhi se seekhi hai..

 **Joseph (getting up):** haan Man…its magic…I am fine now… he starts to bend again..

 **Purvi (stopping him):** No Papaaa….aap kuch nahi karenge…waise bhi shaam se bahut kaam kar liya..aap ghar jaayiye..main aur Kavin yeh sab saaf kar lenge..

Purvi takes Joseph to their house and comes back to clean the mess. She looks with amusing smile at the sight in front of her..Kavin is sweeping and singing…

 **Kavin:** _baawra mann mora..pankh odhe udee re….Bawraaa mannn…_ He sees Purvi standing there..he keeps quiet and putting his head down starts sweeping.

 **Purvi:** rukk kyun gaye? Gaaooo..

 **Kavin (sweeping):** nahi Purviji…aap theekh kehti hai..kaam ke waqt sirf kaam karna chahiye..

 **Purvi:** uss din ke liye main maafi maangti hoon…aap bahut acha gaate hai..

 **Kavin (excited):** hai naa…hamare saare dost yehi bolte hai…unke kehne par hi yeh sapna dil me sajaa liya..singer banne ka…Poonam ko bhi hamare gaane bahut pasand hai..

 **Purvi (sweeping):** hmm…kaisi hai woh? Usse baar ke baare me bataya?

 **Kavin:** haan bataya…magar..woh khush nahi hai..uski galti bhi nahi hai..ab bataaiye hum ghar se nikle the bada singer banne..aur yahan aise…Purvi looks at him…he bites his tongue..

 **Kavin:** arre nahi nahi..hum khush hai..bahut khush hai…hamare sar pe chath hai..jeb me thoda paisa..aut pet ke liye khaana toh aap har roz deti hai…

 **Purvi:** woh sab toh theekh hai..aage kya socha hai…

 **Kavin (sighs):** bahut muhskil hai Purviji..aapka Mumbai shaher bahut bada hai….sapno ki nagari..jaane hamara sapna kab sach hoga..

 **Purvi (smile):** sapne sach yuhi nahi hote…bahut mehnat karni padti hai..hath me koi kuch nahi de jaata hai..

 **Kavin:** yeh baat toh solaah aane sach kahi aapne…sabki kismat toh ek jaisi nahi hoti..ab yeh singer Sikander ko dekh lijiye…kitne choti jagah se aaye…naa Maa baap…naa bhai bahen…bass jaa pahunche Indian Idol me…aur unki gaadi nikal padi..

Purvi stands there stopping her sweeping..she rushes to the kitchen and makes loud noises while arranging the utensils.

 **Kavin (confused):** kahan gayi yeh..kitchen me itna shor kyun machaa rahi hai..Purvijiii…main kuch madat kar doon?

 **Purvi (clanging plates, angry):** Nahiiiiiiiiiii….

Kavin notes that Purvi rushes past him, without saying goodnight or good bye. She runs on the road, rubbing her tears,someone pulls her hand to the darkness.

 **Purvi (loudly):** kaun hai? Chodoo? Papaaaa…Pap..the rest of the words are smothered by the man's hand. He pushes her against a wall. Purvi recognizes him, it's the same lecherous shopkeeper who troubles him in the vegatables market.

 **Man:** kyun? Bola thaa na..chodoonga nahi main agli baar…haan…kitna bhaav khaa rahi hai…tujhekayi baar bola hai….paise se bhar doonga tera mooh…bass haan kehde ek baar…

Purvi knees his crotch and runs away to the bar again. He lies there down, groaning in pain. Purvi opens the door roughly and collapses down on the floor.

 **Kavin (hearing sound):** Kaun hai…arre Purviji aap? Kya hua? aise ghabrai kyun hai?

The door opens again and the man steps in groaning, walking awkwardly. Purvi gets scared and hides behind Kavin.

 **Kavin (shock):** yeh..yeh yahan kya kar raha hai?

 **Man (pain):** dekh…aaj main khaali haath nahi jaoonga…yeh le…he takes out some notes and throws it on Kavin's face…yeh paisa le aur bhaag yaha se..Bhaaag..

 **Purvi (scared):** Nahi Kavinnn…mujhe…mujhe mat choddna…please..

 **Man:** ohhhhh….ab samjhaa…itni raat ko tum dono yahan iss khaali hotel me kya kar rahe the…toh isse apni zaroorate poora kar rahi hai….kitne paise deta hai tujhe…main double doonga..

 **Kavin (angry, slap):** uss din toh police ne ek thappad maara tha…main maarta pehle hoon ginta baadem hoon..nikal jaa..jaaaaa…he pushes him..

 **Man:** tut oh aisa kar raha hai..jaisa iska pati hai…arre jab iska asli pati hi chodd gaya..toh tu kyun acting kar raha hai…tere mere beech ki baat karte hai..tu maze uthaa raha hai…main bhi thoda Prasad chaq loonga..

Kavin cannot hear anymore, he gets up and punches the man repeatedly. The man can stand no more, he falls down unconscious. Kavin picks him and throws in the garbage dump outside the hotel.

 **Kavin (coming to Purvi):** Phekk diya uss koode(garbage) ko koode daan (dustbin) me….wahin acha lagega woh..

Purvi is seated in a dark corner, shivering. The man's words are playing repeatedly in her mind. She feels disgusted at herself.

 **Kavin (getting her water):** yeh lijiye..paani pee lijiye..she doesn't hear him, she is lost in her thoughts.

 **Kavin (touching her shoulder):** Purviji..paani…SLAPPPPP…he feels a hard slap on his cheek.

 **Purvi (angry, crouching backwards):** Mat chuooo mujhe…tumhari himmat kaisi huyi…haan mere pati ne chodd diya hai mujhe….chala gaya hai who kisi doosri ke paas…mujhe akela karke..she starts sobbing..iska matlab yeh nahi ki main kisike saath bhi so jaoon…narak banaa di hai meri zindagi ko tum logon ne…she gets angry…tumhe yehi chahiye naa..she removes her duppataa…yeh looooo…she yells loudly….karlo jo karna hai…jeeteji marr hi gayi hoon..aaj mera antim sanskaar bhi kar do….she breaks down sobbing..

Kavin is confused at her behavior. She is crying badly. He picks her duppata and covers it like a shawl around her body. He leaves her there crying and goes outside in the darkness. He sits on the steps outside the bar. He opens his new mobile phone and checks the pictures of Poonam. He gazes at her image and immediately he receives a call. He gets worried- its late night!

 **Kavin (on phone):** Hello..Poonam..itni raat gaye? Sab theekh toh hai naa? Bolo..bolo naa..he can her her snifflin..she is crying..arre..tum ro kyun rahi ho..dekho hamara dil baithaa jaa raha hai…bolo Poonam…

 **Poonam (crying):** kavin…hamare baabuji ne…baabuji ne ek ladka chunn liya…hamare liye..

 **Kavin (shock):** Kya? Ladka? Yeh kya bol rahi ho…nahi..aisa nahi ho sakta..tum manaa kar doo…kehdo yeh shaadi nahi karni hai tumhe…

Poonam is quiet. Kavin senses her hesitation..

 **Kavin:** Poonam….tum chupp kyun ho? Bataoo humko…ham kal hi aa jayenge Kanpur..tumhare Baabuji se baat karne..

 **Poonam (wiping tears):** aur jab hamare Baabuji tumse poochenge…ki tum Mumbai me kya karte ho? Toh kya bologe?

 **Kavin (shocked):** kya karte hai matlab…arre hum koshish toh kar rahe hai naa…jaldi singer ban jaayenge..aaj humne baar me gaana gaaya..sab logon ko pasand aaya.

 **Poonam:** kavin…yeh hum dono jaante hai…bahut mushkil hai…tumhara yeh sapna poora hona..main ab iss sapne ke sahaare nahi jee sakti…hume azaadi de doo..

 **Kavin (shock):** Poonam..yeh kya keh rahi ho?

 **Poonam:** Hamara saath yahi tak thaa kavin…main hamesha yeh pooja karoongi, prarthna karoongi..tum ek na ek din bade singer ban jaoo…magar uss din tak hum intezaar nahi kar paaye shayad..Kavin…Kavin…aap samajh rahe ho naa..hum majboor hai..

 **Kavin (heavy heart):** theeekh hai Poonam…tumhe nayi zindagi Mubarak..

Kavin keeps the phone down and starts to cry blaming his luck…

 **So Poonam has decided to not wait for Kavin...he is dejected..what will be his next step?**

 **Next chapter - Purvi past will be reveaed..**

 **Dear all- thank you for your review comments and suggestions for new plots. I am working on them..just be a little patient with me..**

 **Dear guest - you pointed out correctly that we should show what love is...I always have sympathy with the person who gets ditched in an active relation..i understand its really painful...that's why I showed Poonam left Kavin. she had valid reasons too - maybe she has pressure on her to get married to someone who is more stable..there is nothing wrong in that...Poonam is not villain here..circumstances are...**

 **Hope you all enjoy this...do review please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next day morning**

Purvi wakes up from her sleep. She looks around and realizes she is in the bar. She sees the duppatta wrapped around her like a shawl and recollects the night before. She feels guilty for behaving that way with Kavin.

 **Purvi (mind, guilty):** hey bhagwaan…yeh maine kya kar diya…kal raat Kavin pe haath uthaa diya..she looks at her hand…usne meri izzat bachaayi aur maine…nahi…mujhe maafi maangni chahiye…

She gets up and goes to search for Kavin. She finds him asleep on the steps outside of the bar. She feels extremely guilty and proceeds to wake him up gently..

 **Purvi:** Kavin..Kavin…

 **Kavin (holding her hand):** Amma…bas 2 min aur hume sone do naa…he murmurs in his sleep..Purvi smiles at him, she knows he misses his mother very much.

 **Purvi (gently):** Kavin utho….tum Kanpur me nahi..Mumbai me ho….tum kal raat yahan bar ke baahar hi so gaye….utho

Kavin hears her voice in his sleep and opens his eyes. He feels a soft hand in his palms, he looks up and gets scared to see Purvi.

 **Kavin (leaving her hand, sliding away):** Purvijii…main…mujhe maaf kijiye…shivji ki kasam..maine aapka haath jaan boojhke nahi pakdaa…sach me..hamari Amma ki kasam…he pinches his throat like a child..

 **Purvi (guilty, head bowed down):** Main..main kal raat ki baat ke liye..maafi maangti hoon…mujhe aise..aise haaath nahi uthaana chahiye tha…pata nahi main samajh hi nahi paayi..ki tumne meri…she breaks down again…tumne meri izzat bachaayi…aur maine ulta tumhe hi….she cries…

Kavin looks around, its still dark hours of early morning.

 **Kavin:** Purviji…aap royiye mat..aapki galti nahi hai..aap toh uss waqt shayad bahut darri huyi thi…harkat hi aisi ki thi uss ghatiya insaan ne..cheee..Shiv..shiv..shiv..kaisi gandi baaten bol raha tha woh..dekhna usse bhagwaan ka bahut bhaari paap lagega haan..

 **Purvi (falling on his feet):** Mujhe maaf kardenaa..

 **Kavin:** arre arrre…yeh kya kar rahi hai aap..uthiye pehle…he holds her by shoulders and makes her get up..aasoo poch lijiye Purviji…he cajoles her..meri maaniye toh ghar chaliye..yahan agar kisine hume saath me dekh liya toh…

Purvi looks around, he is right – people may gossip about them. She agrees and they go to her house after shutting the bar.

 **Joseph:** arre…tum abhi aa raha hai? Raat bhar kidhar tha? Haan..Purvi…kya hua?

Purvi cries and runs to hug Joseph.

 **Joseph:** kya hua Purvi? Kaayko rotaa hai? Hey Kavin..tumne kuch kiya iske saath? Bolo..he gets angry..

 **Purvi:** nahi Papa..no…Kavin ne kuch nahi kiya..usne meri help ki..she explains what happened at night, Joseph is shocked..

 **Joseph (angry):** Chodega nahi main uss Patil (shopkeeper) ko..kya samajhta hai woh..hamara bahu-beti ka izzat ka saath khelega..hum chupp baithega..you don't worry child…apun abhi uski khabar leta hai..

 **Kavin:** arree Uncle…rehne dijiye…humne kal raat ko maar maar ke kheema paav bana diya hai uska..koode daan pe phekk aaye usko…abhi subah subah municipality ki gaadi aayegi aur le jaayegi.

 **Joseph:** sach…Thank you man..he hugs Kavin…tumne humpe bahut bada favor kiya hai…apun tumhare liye kuch bhi karega..arre haan…kal raat ke baad tumko singing ka chance dega apna bar me..kal ka raat ekdum superhit tha haan..

 **Kavin:** nahi uncle…ab hamara mann nahi hai yahan…hum waapas jaana chahte hai..

 **Joseph (surprise):** Kya bola? Waapas jaana hai? Kaayko magar?

 **Kavin (sighs):** Hum Mumbai aaye the singer banne..2 mahine ho gaye..studio toh kya uski gate tak bhi nahi pahunche hai…jisske sahaare hum yahan aaye the..ussine kal raat who saath chodd diya…Uncle..Poonam ki shaadi tayy ho gayi…woh hume chodke jaa chuki hai..toh ab hum singer bane bhi toh kiskeliye..humne faisla liya hai…hum waapas jaayenge…

 **Joseph:** tumhara gharwaala kya bolega?

 **Kavin:** hum waapas ghar nahi jayenge…hum kya mooh leke jaayenge…bass jahan kismat le jaaye ..chale jaayenge…but ab singer banne ka sapna chodd denge..

 **Purvi:** kitni aasaani se keh diya…sapna chodd rahe ho…

 **Kavin:** ji? Main samjha nahi…

 **Purvi:** sapne dekhte hi kyun ho jab unhe poora karne ki himmat nahi rakhte..

 **Kavin:** aisi baat nahi hai..humne koshish toh ki…

 **Purvi:** koshish? Tum isse koshish kehte ho? Har ek sapna poora karne ke liye zidd ki zaroorat hoti hai…tumne ne bahut jaldi haar maan li….jab maine tumhe uss Patil ke saath ladte huye dekha mere liye…tab maine mann hi mann tumhari himmat ko salaam kiya..magar ab tum hare huye ki tarah baate kar rahe ho…

 **Kavin:** woh baat aur thi Purviji…aapki izzat ka sawaal tha…aap toh kya koi aur ladki bhi hoti toh hum yehi karte…hamara farz banta hai..

 **Purvi:** apne sapno ko poora karne ka farz nahi hai kya? Tumhare Maa-Baap ka naam unchaa karna tumhara farz nahi hai kya?

 **Kavin:** magar hum kar bhi kya sakte hai…aap hi bataayiye…CD banaane tak ke paise nahi jamaa kar paaye hum..studio me koi pehchaan nahi..kuch nahi toh koi ad me hi gaane ka chance le lennge..lekin wahan bhi sifarish lagti hai..hume nahi pata tha ki singer banna itna mushkil hai..warna hum aisa sapna hi nahi dekhte..

 **Purvi (holding his arms):** main tumhari madat karoongi…koi aur saath de naa de..main saath doongi tumhara..tumne meri madat ki…ab meri baari hai..bolo..manzoor hai? She looks at him with hope in her eyes..

 **Kavin:** aap jaisa chahti hai..main karoonga..aapki baat sahi hai..

 **Flashback**

 **Man voice (in Purvi's mind):** You are right Purvi…main itni jaldi haar nahi manoonga…tum mere saath ho naa? He hugs her tight..

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Haan Alex..koi aur saath de na de..main hamesha tumhare saath hoon..I love you Alex…

 **Flashback over**

Kavin agrees to buckle up and search singing jobs actively. He has gone to take a bath.

 **Joseph:** Purvii…tum kya karne jaa raha hai?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Kavin bahut acha hai papa…sacha insaan hai…aise insaan ko bahut sukh milna chahiye..isme bas thodi madat hi toh kar rahi hoon…theekh kar rahi hoona naa? She asks…

 **Joseph (nodding head):** yes my child…theekh kar rahi ho….jaisa who acha insaan hai..aisa tum bhi bahut acha hai..

 **Purvi (nodding as No):** Nahi Papa..main achi nahi hoon..isliye toh who sab…she cries again..

 **Joseph (stern):** Purviii..enough..uss rascal ko yaad karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..he is not worth it..woh bahut upar nikal gaya hai…tum uske bare me sochneka chodd doo..

 **Purvi (crying):** Kaise chodd doon Papa…he was my first love…I cannot forget him…

 **Joseph:** yaad toh apun bhi roj karta hai usko..magar woh humko bhool chukaa hai..yaad hai naa usne kya kaha tha?

 **Flashback:**

 **Man voice:** mera koi nahi hai…main iss duniya me akela aaya tha…akela hi jaaoonga..aapka mujhpe koi haq nahi hai…you understood?

 **Flashback over**

Joseph wipes his tears.

 **Joseph:** chaalo man…apun ko church jaana hai…tum apna khayal rakhna..

 **Kavin (after bath):** arre uncle…aap church jaa rahe hai? Hum bhi paas me shiv mandir jaa rahe hai..saath saath chale?

Joseph agrees and they both leave the house. Joseph waits for Kavin to finish his prayers and they walk back to the house.

 **Joseph:** kya baat hai..bahut khush dikh raha hai..subah toh ekdum sad thaa..

 **Kavin:** haan Uncle…subah toh hum niraash the…magar Purviji ki baaton ne hume prerna di..bharosa dilaaya ki hum kuch kar sakte hai..bahut achi hai woh..

 **Joseph (agreeing):** Yes man…she is an angel..

 **Kavin(hesitating):** Hum aapse kuch puuche? Aap buraa toh nahi maanenge naa?

 **Joseph:** nahi ..bolo naa..

 **Kavin:** Woh Patil Purviji ko baar baar mard ki chodi huyi aurat bataa raha tha…kal raat Purviji ne bhi yeh baat gusse me boli ki unka pati unhe chodke chala gaya..hume toh Purviji me koi kami nahi dikhaayi di…phir kyun unke pati ne unhe chodd diya?

Joseph stops in his tracks. He looks at Kavin.

 **Kavin (scared):** dekhiye…agar humse bhool huyi ho toh hum kaan pakad lete hai..he holds his ears..aap bass hume maariyega nahi…

 **Joseph:** Nahi son…I think tumse ab sachaai bol sakta hai..

Joseph walks to the side of the road – A huge billboard is present – showcasing an upcoming charity show..there are pictures of various actors, actresses and singers on the board.

 **Joseph (pointing to a picture):** woh kaun hai tumko maloom?

 **Kavin (looking at the picture):** haan…Indian Idol ke vijetaa…aur aajkal ke mashoor singer – Sikander..

 **Joseph (sighing):** aur agar apun ye bole..ki who Sikander nahi hai toh..

 **Kavin (confused):** Sikander nahi hai? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai…yeh Sikander hi hai..maine TV pe dekha hai Indian Idol me unhe gaate huye..

 **Joseph (cutting him):** uska asli naam Alexander Joseph hai…pyaar se Alex…Alex hi Purvi ka husband hai aur…he lowers his head..

 **Kavin (prompting):** aur Kya Uncle?

 **Joseph (tears, sitting on bench):** he is my son…

Kavin is shocked to hear that the famous singer Sikander is Alex and he is Purvi's husband.

 **Kavin:** Sikander?…aapka beta?…lekin who toh ekdum akele hai naa..unke Maa Baap nahi hai..aur unki shaadi ho gayi hai naa..kya naam hai uska..

 **Joseph:** haan uski shaadi ho gayi hai…mashoor music company owner Pradeep Shetty ki beti Sunaina se..hmmff..woh kehta hai uska koi nahi hai..magar main baap hoon uska..1 mahine ka tha shayad who..jab usse mere bar ke darwaaze pe koi chodd gaya tha…bhookh se ro raha tha who…tabse usse paala hai maine…I love him like my own son…mera koi nahi thaa duniya me uske sivaa..aaj bhi wait karta hoon..ek din shayad ghar waapas aayega…aur kaan pakadke sorry bolegaa..mujhe aur Purvi ko…he starts crying…uss bechaari ne bahut suffer kiya life me Alex ki wajah se..

Kavin sits down next to Joseph. He is crying into his handkerchief. Kavin waits for him to settle down.

 **Joseph(blowing nose):** Purvi mera asli beti nahi hai..magar beti se badhke pyaar kiya hai, respect kiya hai apun ka..

 **Flashback**

Purvi's mother was Joseph's friend and used to work in his bar till she died. Purvi hd no father and Joseph to pity on her and hired her as waitress. Purvi was a bubbly and always happy girl.

Alexander (Alex) was the orphan boy whom Joseph raised as his own. He was in his late teens when Joseph revealed the truth of his adoption to him. Alex was upset about this and often wondered how his real parents would have been. He wanted to become very rich and famous without struggling in life.

He loved singing and Joseph would pester him to sing in his bar. He would do this and pocket the tips. Purvi loved Alex from the day she saw him. She would often find reasons to be with him. With time Alex also confessed his love to her. Joseph was happy with his son's choice.

 **Purvi (waking Alex):** Alexx…utho naa…dekho Papa bulaa rahe hai..Joseph allowed Purvi to call him Papa..

 **Alex (holding her hand):** sone do naaa Purvi…5 min more..

 **Purvi:** nahi…Alex..tumhara interview hai naa..get up and get ready..

Purvi picks up the mess in his room. Alex gets up and sees Purvi collecting clothes, his books, guitar. She is wearing a short skirt and t-shirt. He finds her sexy!

 **Alex (hugging her frm behind):** Kyun itni mehnat kar rahi ho…yeh phir se dirty ho jaayega..come on..he picks her up and puts on the bed.

 **Purvi (shy):** Alex please…leave me..Papa dekh lenge..

 **Alex (ignoring, kissing her):** shut up naa..love me back….tum mujje kuch karne hi nahi deti..

 **Purvi (pushing him):** Alex..please…yeh sab shaadi ke baad..

 **Alex (angry):** Jab dekho shaadi…shaadi..shaadi..you don't trust me naa..he gets up and takes out his cigarette..

 **Purvi (adjusting clothes, coming to him):** Alex..please don't be angry…I love you so much…main chahti hoon..pehle tum apne dreams poore karo..tumhe singer banna hai naa..

 **Alex:** tabhi toh…main abhi shaadi nahi kar sakta….he touches her face..you will have to wait…magar tab tak kya hum kuch nahi kar sakte..

 **Purvi:** phir wahi baat…I feel this is wrong..

 **Alex:** tum bahut ajeeb ho…mere papa ki beer bar me kaam karti ho..chote kapde pahenti ho..magar tumhare thoughts..too old fashioned..

 **Purvi:** meri chodo…apni kuch karo…tumhe aaj bulaya hai naa…studio me

 **Alex (remembering):** Oh yaa…thank you Purvi….he kises her quickly on her cheeks..bye, main nahaane jaata hoon…he comes back and pulls her to him…actually…kyun naa hum dono saath sath nahaye? What say?

 **Purvi(pushing him):** No ways..just goooo…

 **Purvi (praying):** Hey bhagwaan…Alex ka saath dena..usse uski manzil tak pahuncha denaa..

 **So the secret is revealed..some of you guessed correctly..Alex and Sikander are one and the same...what more things happen in Purv-Alex love life...**

 **keep reading...and reviewing..**

 **I will be a bit busy this whole of week. I may update the story next week only...Bye..take care :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback continues**

Alex reaches the studio where he has to meet a music director for audition. He is waiting away for the person.

 **Alex (impatient):** aur kitni der ma'm…he asks the receptionist..

 **Receptionist:** maine Badri sir (music director) ko inform kar diya hai..unke staff se koi aayega..aapko le jayega..

 **Audition**

Alex finally gets a chance to audition for Badri, the music director. He sings in front of him with all earnestness but Badri is not interested.

 **Badri:** bass karo yaar…yeh kya 1950 me jee rahe ho..aaj ka gaana gaoo…kisne isse appointment diya…get out..

Alex is disappointed and walks out. He bumps into a young girl.

 **Young girl:** oops…I am sorry

 **Alex (frustrated):** why are you saying sorry…mere sar pe likha hai..aao…laat maaro..main toh waste hi hoon…

 **Girl:** kisne kaha tum waste ho…maine tumhara gaana sunaa andar..you sing really well..

 **Alex:** fayda kya hai magar..yahan talent ki kisko kadar hai…har jagah sifarish chahiye..

 **Girl:** hmm..baat to sahi hai..waise..don't lose hope..tumhara number de do mujhe..i will call you agar mujhe tumhare layak kuch kaam mila toh..

 **Girl (saving his number):** waise..naam kya hai tumhara?

 **Alex:** its Alex..short for Alexander..

 **Girl (looking at him):** Sikanderrr..she exclaims

 **Alex:** what?..No I am alex

 **Girl:** wahi toh…Alexandar ka naam hi Sikander tha…kitna cool naam hai..it sounds like a name of a winner….I think you should try changing your name…good luck apne aap aajayega..bye..

Alex dismisses the whole thing and comes out of the studio. He goes to his home in bad mood.

 **Alex home**

He comes and throws his shoes in different directions. He is frustrated.

 **Joseph:** Alex..what is this?apna shoes ko sahi se rakho..he picks his shoes…he sees that Alex is angry at something.

 **Joseph (kindly):** Kya hua son? Tum mujhe bata sakte ho..Papa se kya secret..

 **Alex (angry):** nahi ho aap mere Papa…kitni baar boloon main..

 **Joseph (hurt):** Alexxx…main manta hoon you are not my blood…but from day 1 tumko apna son hi maana hai….mere baad yeh sab tumhara hi toh hai…

 **Alex (angry, yelling):** Kya mera hai? Haan…yeh yeh…beer barr?..yeh sharaab ki bottlen…yeh bevde customers..waah he claps his hands…kya jaydaad hai meri..

 **Joseph (getting up):** Alexxxx….tum aaj jo bhi hai…iss beer bar ka kamaai se hi hai..tumhara khaana peena, kapda, school fees..yahan tak ki tumhara guitar…yeh sab daroo se kamaya paisa hi hai..isko chota mat samjho…he holds his face..arre iss beer bar ne mujhe ek son diya hai…tu apun ko iska steps me mila…don't say bad about this place..

 **Alex (angry):** iss se acha aap mujhe udhar hi chodte…kya pata mere asli parents kaun the…maybe..maybe they were super rich…

 **Joseph:** Alexxxx….tum humko bahut hurt kiya hai..abhi aur kuch mat bolo..I have to leave…main Solapur jaa rahoon hoon..church ke kaam se..I will come back after 2 days. I will pray for you..

 **Night**

Purvi comes with food for Alex. she finds Alex seated on the terrace. There are empty bottles of alcohol and Alex is smoking away.

 **Purvi:** Alex….yeh kya? She checks the bottles…kitni zyaada pee li hai tumne…Alexxx…main tumse baat kar raahi hoon…

Alex turns and sees Purvi standing in front of him. She is wearing her waitress costume – short skirt and a puffy blouse that shows her midriff.

 **Purvi (going near him):** Aaj Charlie ne khaas chicken curry banaya hai..thodi si bachi thi..main le aayi…yeh lo…main abhi roti garam kar deti hoon..

 **Alex (holding her hands, kissing her neck):** Purvi….don't go….please…

 **Purvi (pushing him away):** Alexxx…please…

 **Alex (sad):** come on Purvi…tum nahi jaanti mere saath aaj kya hua….I am just so lost and sad….life me kya rakha hai mere liye…..paida hote hi anaath kar diya…kisike paise pe pal raha hoon..apne dum pe ek singer tak nahi ban paaya…aur aaj Dad bol gaye unke jaane ke baad..yeh…yeh jhopdi meri hai aur unka woh bloody beer bar mera hai..

 **Alex (holding her shoulders):** yeh sab mera hai…haan..yeh gandi chawl…yeh bevdeee…yeh gandagi…keeda hoon main kya? He asks…

Purvi looks into his eyes..they have lots of dreams, pain and frustration..

 **Purvi:** Alex..apne aap pe bharosa rakho….ek din tum bahut bade singer banoge..mera dil kehta hai..

 **Alex (angry):** ek dinnn…ek dinnn….yeh sunte sunte mere kaan thakk gaye hai…nahi Purvi…agar main yahin raha toh woh din nahi aaayega…kabhi nahi…mujhe yahan se nikalna hai..agar abhi nahi nikloonga toh kabhi nahi hoga….

 **Purvi:** toh kya karne waale ho tum?

 **Alex (frustrated, lighting another cigarette):** I…I just don't know…..he throws the cigarette away..

 **Purvi:** relax Alexxx…tum please itna tension mat looo…ek kaam karo…tum kuch khaa lo…thande dimaag se sochna phir..main kitchen me hoon..okay..

Purvi moves to his kitchen and is busy heating the rotis on tava thinking about Alex. She is startled when she feels his hands on her stomach and he is pressing his body on her back, murmuring something in her ears..

 **Alex (murmuring):** Purviiiii…please…..i need you….now…

 **Purvi (turns):** Alexx…tum yahan….jaoo main bas 2 min me aayi..

 **Alex (trying to remove her blouse buttons):** please Purvi…make love to me…I need you…

He removes a button and moves his hand on her breast. Purvi feels pleasing sensations in her body. She shuts her eyes and runs her hand on his hairs…

Alex opens her blouse, Purvi realizes things may go far. She tries to push him away. She hurriedly puts her blouse back..

 **Purvi (scared):** no Alexxx…no….yeh wrong hai..Alexxxx..

 **Alex (drunk, irritated):** har baar ki tarah shuru mat ho jaana…kitni baar kahoon main….main tumhe dhokaa nahi doonga…main…I need you badly today Purvi….please mujhe akela mat chodoo…I will die…he kisses her lips soothingly.

 **Purvi:** Alexx…magar…hamara rishta…shaadi….she asks this in a scared voice.

Alex stops kissing and looks at her. His eyes are blazing, his chest is heaving up and down..Purvi gets scared and wonders what will he do next.

Alex takes the kitchen knife and strikes his thumb with it. Blood spurts out..

 **Purvi (holding his hand):** alexxxx…yeh kya kiya tumne..

 **Alex (putting blood on her forehead):** yeh loooo…shaadi bhi ho gayi..ab toh khush ho tum…

Purvi is stunned and touches her forehead.

 **Purvi (whisper, tears):** alexxx…

 **Alex (hugging her):** I love you Purvi..I love you…

 **Purvi (overwhelmed):** I love you too..

Alex wastes no time and deeply kisses her. He pulls Purvi out of his kitchen to his bedroom. He places her on the bed and starts removing her clothes.

 **Purvi (scared, trying to stop him):** Alexxx..tumhare papa ko kya batayenge..

 **Alex (kissing her stomach):** yehi…ki hamari shaadi ho gayi…you are my wife…he moves upwards and looks into her eyes.

 **Purvi (breathing fast, tears):** I… Love you Alexx..

Alex doesn't reply, he just smiles and proceeds to capture her lips and her body….

 **Sorry for the delay..I was caught up with few things...Alex and Purvi story will get over in next chapter...….keep reading and reviewing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next day morning**

Purvi gets up in the morning. She takes a bath and prepares coffee and breakfast for herself and Alex.

 **Purvi:** good morning Alex..uthoo naa…

Alex wakes from his sleep and blinks his eyes at Purvi.

 **Alex (sleepy):** Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (shock):** Alexx…kal raat..tumne mujhse shaadi ki…toh aisa kyun bol rahe ho?

 **Alex (getting up with a shock):** Shaadi? Tumse? Kya bol rahi ho..

 **Purvi (getting up, confused):** Alex..please…don't do this…agar yeh mazaak hai…toh mujhe aisa mazaak pasand nahi hai….

 **Alex (frustrated):** main mazaak nahi kar raha hoon Purvi….kal raat…he clutches his head…mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai…tum bataooo mujhe..kya hua?

Purvi narrates how he symbolically married her and they became physically intimate also. She starts sobbing worried for her future now..

 **Purvi (holding his hands):** Alexx..Alexxx please…tumhe sab yaad aaya? Kuch toh bolo…please…

 **Alex (running his hands in his hairs):** Oh god…how could I have been so stupid..he yells at himself..

 **Purvi (hurt, angry):** What do you mean stupid? Kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte? Yeh toh ek na ek din hona hi thaa na…

 **Alex:** haan magar aise toh nahi..oh goddd…everything is a mess…tumhe kisne kaha tha mere saamne aane ke liye…I just…I just..he bangs his hand on the bed…I just lost my control..

Purvi sits down on the floor and sobs loudly. She is confused, angry and deeply hurt. She is ashamed of herself. She feels a hand on her shoulders.

 **Alex (softly):** idhar dekho..please..Purvi…

Purvi looks into his eyes still sobbing. He wipes her tears and hugs her. She clasps him tightly.

 **Alex:** I am sorry Purvi….yeh sab aise jaldi me ho gaya….

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Its okay..lekin ab hum kya karenge? Uncle gussa toh nahi honge naa..

 **Alex:** Purvi…wait..wait…ab main jo bolne waala hoon..usse dhyaan se sunnaa..donot react immediately..promise me…

 **Purvi (nodding head):** okay…I promise..

 **Alex:** hamari iss shaadi ke baare me…abhi kisise kuch mat kehna…Purvi's eyes go wide…Please Purvi…main yeh sab hum dono ke liye keh raha hoon..he kisses her forehead..

 **Alex:** mera ek sapna hai Purvi…main singer banna chahta hoon…iss jagah se baahar nikalna chahta hoon….bahut saara paisa kamaana chahta hoon…abhi mere paas kuch nahi hai…aise me tumhari zimmedari kaise le sakta hoon..

 **Purvi (trying to help him):** usme kya hai Alex…main kaam kar rahi hoon naa…tumhare Papa toh hai naa..hum unse baat karte hai naa…woh help karenge tumhari…

 **Alex (frustrated):** Purvi…for god's sake! Samajhne ki koshish karo….main abhi sirf ek cheez pe concentrate karna chahta hoon…mera career! I just donot need any distractions….

 **Alex (softly):** Look…I am sorry…mera matlab aisa nahi hai…main hamare baare me bhoola nahi hoon….pehle main kuch ban jaoon…phir hum dono ki baat karte hai okay..

 **Purvi (not convinced, but agrees):** Okay Alex..tum jaisa kahoge wohi karoongi main….I..I love you..she hugs him tight. Alex wants to loosen her grip. His phone rings at the same time..

 **Voice on other end:** Mr Sikandar….aaj dopahar ko 12 baje 'M for Music channel' me aa jaeyga…ek naye show ke liye audition hai..

 **Alex (confused):** Sikandar? I am sorry..mera naam Alex hai..

 **Voice:** ohhh..lekin Ms Shetty ne aapka naam Sikandar diya tha…aap unse kal mile tha naa? Badri sir ki studio me?

 **Alex:** haan main gaya toh tha..he suddenly remembers the girl whom he gave his number…ohhh…I just remembered…theekh hai..pahunch jaoonga main..Bye..

 **Audition**

Alex gets selected to sing 2 songs on the show. After his shoot, the same girl walks upto him.

 **Girl:** Sikandarrr…Hi…..bahut acha gaya tumne..

 **Alex:** Oh hiiii….my name is Alex but…Thanks…..

 **Girl:** No….maine kal hi kaha tha..Sikandar sounds way more cool..waise maine yahan tumhara naam Sikandar hi register karwaaya…and see tum select bhi ho gaye…hai naa kamaal ki baat..

 **Alex:** who toh mere talent ki wajah se select kiya gaya hoon..

 **Girl:** okay..whatever…bye Sikandar

Alex waves bye and shakes his head. A sound recordist walks upto him

 **Sound recordist:** tumne bataya nahi…tum Miss shetty ko jaante ho?

 **Alex (confused):** ms Shetty?

 **Sound recordist:** haan…jo ladki tumse baat kar rahi thi…Real Music company ke maalik Pradeep Shetty ki beti hai – Sunaina Shetty…poora music industry ka baap hai Pradeep Shetty..

 **Alex (mouth open):** Kya? Mujhe nahi pata tha..

 **Sound recordist:** ab toh pata chal gaya naa…meri baat maan…iss dosti ko aage badhaa..inn logon ke contacts har jagah hai…tum singer bannna chahte ho naa…yeh tumhe singer banaa sakti hai..

Alex looks at the corner of the room. The director of the show is talking to Sunaina. He picks his guitar and walks to her..

 **Some days later**

Life is going normal for Purvi and Alex. They have not declared their marriage but Alex uses every opportunity to assert his right as husband over Purvi. He meets her very often at night.

One late evening Purvi is serving the customers in the bar. Lately from some days she has been falling sick and the smell of alcohol irritates her.

 **Purvi (making face):** yeh lo..uncle…aapka 2 beer…she controls the feeling of vomiting she has.

 **Uncle:** aise kya mooh banaa rahi hai..pehli baar darooo de rahi hai kya?

Purvi runs to the bathroom and vomits out. She walks out, Joseph is waiting.

 **Joseph (eyeing her strangely):** Kya ho gaya hai tereko? Aisa strange kyun behave kar raha hai?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi…woh kal…shaam ko market me bhel puri khaayi thi…toh shayad…she looks here and there praying that Joseph doesn't ask anymore questions..

 **Joseph:** koi dawaai liya? Doctor ko dikhaya?

 **Purvi(stammer):** doc..doctor…kya..itni si baat ke liye doctor…main theekh ho jayegi..

Alex runs inside the bar, looking all happy and jumping.

 **Joseph:** arre..kya ho gaya hai….bolega man..

 **Alex:** I am very happy…finally…main iss jagah se bahar nikal raha hoon…mujhe abroad jaane ka chance mil raha hai..

 **Joseph (mouth open):** abroad?

 **Alex:** haan….have you heard of Suman Shetty? The big businessman? Unki beti ki shaadi hai..Mauritius me….aur usme jo band jaane waala hai….cocktail party me perform karne…main bhi jaa raha hoon as a singer..wooooo hooooo…he pumps his fists..

 **Joseph:** That's really very good…kab jane ka hai?

 **Alex:** bas 2 din baad..lekin main aaj hi jaa raha hoon…band ke saath rehersal hai..I will see you all next week…

 **Joseph:** aree..aisa kaisa? Kapde toh leke jaa..

 **Alex(dismissing):** No need…sab kuch naya kharidne waala hoon…everything new…bye…

He rushes out. Purvi runs behind him.

 **Purvi (calling his name):** Alex…rukooo…

 **Alex:** oh sorry…tumhe batana bhool gaya…who Dad ke saamne tumse kaise boloon..

 **Purvi:** alex…I…I need to talk to you…she hesitates..

 **Alex:** abhi nahi Purvi…woh dekho…mere band mates..wait kar rahe hai..I have to go…byeeee..

 **Purvi(urgently):** Alex please…meri baat toh suno..

The boys from the car call Alex.

 **Alex:** abhi nahi….I will call you…bye…he rushes out..

 **Friend:** who's that chick man? Your girl?

 **Alex (putting seat belt):** no..just a friend..he looks straight ahead and they all drive off.

 **Purvi (mind):** mujhe tumse bahut zaroori baat karni hai Alex…I am pregnant….hume sabke saamne apni shaadi ke baat bataani hogi Alex…please come soon..

A week later Alex returns to India, but doesn't come to meet Purvi or Joseph. They both call him many times, he doesn't pick their calls. Purvi is getting very tensed.

 **Purvi:** Uncle…aapse..aapse ek baat karni hai…

 **Joseph:** bolo Purvi..

 **Purvi:** main…main woh…

 **Charlie (cook):** Josephhhh…tumne bataya nahi Alex…Indian Idol me aane waala hai…yeh dekh…TV pe advertisement hai…he flips the channels..

Purvi and Joseph watch as the latest advertisement is on TV. Its Indian Idol and among the contestants for audition there is a clip of Alex….

Joseph dials his number again…he doesn't pick it up.

 **Joseph:** Its very strange…isne kuch bataya hi nahi…jabse Mauritius gaya hai..naa koi phone naa nothing..Purvi..tumko phone kiya kabhi?

 **Purvi (fear in heart):** Nahi..nahi uncle.. she has a strange fear in her stomach…she clutches it..

 **Charlie (excited):** kal raat ko hai iska episode…bar me superhit ho jaayega..

 **Next evening**

The bar is overflowing with people. They have all gathered to watch television. They all are cheering for Alex. Joseph is smiling at the best wishes but is confused at Alex's behavior.

 **TV host voice:** hamare agle contestant hai...Sikandarrrrr…

Purvi and joseph watch in shock as its Alex with a new name..

 **Charlie:** Alex ne apna name change kar liya? Yeh kya hai Joseph?

 **Joseph:** I know nothing man…he watches the show…Alex's singing impresses the judges and they select him for the show.

 **TV show host:** Toh Mr Sikandar…apne baare me kuch bataaiye..your background..family..everything..

 **Alex:** zyaada kuch toh nahi hai…main iss duniya me akela hoon…I am an orphan…

 **TV show host(shocked, concern):** ohhh…I must say you are very brave….zindagi akele jee rahe hai…

 **Alex (smiles):** akele nahi…kuch gine chune dost hai..aur mera music..

The people at the bar fall silent and look at Joseph. He cannot meet anyone's eyes. He rushes out of the bar to control his emotions. Purvi places a hand over her mouth and rushes to vomit again.

She fondles her belly with trembling hands.

 **Purvi (thinking, tears):** Alex….kya yeh tumhara bacha bhi…anaath hoga? Alex please…please wapas aa jaoo…she cries…

Alex uses his new name and with his talent he rises up in the program and ultimately is the winner. He already has got a chance to sing for a big movie, he has received a car and a flat as prize and the prize money!

Its been 3 months now. Purvi has stopped coming to the bar. She sits alone in her house afraid to step out. The baby is growing inside her rapidly, she is worried that people may find out. Joseph has given up hope of seeing Alex again. He finds it difficult that Alex has just forgotten him..

Joseph comes to check on Purvi. His new waitress has quit the job. He wants Purvi to help him out.

 **Joseph:** Purvi…mera help karega…Bar me zaroorat hai..

 **Purvi (scared):** nahi..nahi Uncle…I…I cannot help you..

 **Joseph:** dekho….I know…Alex ne jo kiya…tum hurt hua hai…bhool jaoo usko…usne humko uska life se nikal diya hai…tum bhi nikal do..

 **Purvi (tears):** No…uncle…aisa nahi ho sakta hai…I love him..she sobs..

 **Joseph:** I love him too child…but its God's decision…woh aage badh gaya hai…aaj hi maine paper me gossip padha…woh shaadi karne waala hai…Sunaina Shetty ke saath…blah blah…Joseph continues to talk, when he hears a thudddd..

 **Joseph (turning):** Purviiii…Purvi is unconscious on the floor…Joseph gets some water and sprinkles on her face..she doesn't get up…

Joseph calls the local doctor.

 **Doctor:** yeh ladki paagal hai kya? Aisi haalat me itna tension….health ka kuch khayal nahi rakha..but Joseph…magar iski shaadi toh nahi huy hai naa?

 **Joseph:** marriage? Kyun doctor?

 **Doctor:** Joseph…she is pregnant ! I think 2-3 mahine ho gaya hai…baaki tests me pata chal jaayega…kal leke aana clinic me..

Joseph is stunned…Purvi is pregnant? Who is the father of her child? Is this why she was behaving strangely all these days?

Purvi opens her eyes and sees a doctor, compounder and Joseph.

 **Doctor:** don't worry…injection diya hai maine…kal aa jaana mere clinic me..the doctor leaves..

 **Joseph (not meeting her eyes):** Tumne apun ko bataya kyun nahi…Alex ne tumhare saath….he swallows the anger arising in his heart….

 **Purvi (crying):** No uncle…maine kuch galat nahi kiya hai…Alex ne mujhse shaadi ki hai…hum husband wife hai..

 **Joseph:** what? He is in shock? Tum dono ne kab marriage kiya? Mujhe bataya kyun nahi..

Purvi sobs and tells her whole story to Joseph. He listens to everything in shock.

 **Joseph (wiping tears):** Chalo…abhi ka abhi uske paas jaate hai…we will ask justice…for your baby…

 **Aplogies for the delay..was busy with kids exams..**

 **Next chapter: Purvi breaks off with Alex...back to the current life with kavin...they get friendly...**

 **keep reading and reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Purvi and Joseph reach Alex's apartments. They are stopped by the security guard.

 **Joseph:** hum dono ko Alex se milne ka hai…kaunsa room number hai?

 **Guard:** Alex? Kaun Alex? Yahan koi Alex falex nahi rehta hai…jaooo..

 **Joseph:** arre ..aisa kaisa tum humko Dhakka marta hai…who hamara son hai…yeh ladki uska wife hai…bulaoo usko…

 **Guard:** bola naa…koi Alex nahi rehta …tum dono apna thobda dekho…tumhara beta…itna bada building me rehta hoga? Haan..baat karta hai..

 **Purvi:** dekhiye…woh hame Alex..mera matlab Sik..Sikandar..singerSikandar se milna hai..woh…purana rishta hai unse…

 **Guard:** oh tummm log woh saab se milne aaye ho….sorry madam..aisa hi hum andar jaane nahi de sakte..aapko appointment lena padega…unka secretary se baat karlo..

 **Purvi (question mark):** appointment?

Purvi and Joseph try and plead with the guards to let them in, he refuses and at that time they see a big car going out..Alex is driving it. Purvi recognizes him and runs ahead of his car.

 **Alex (braking, coming out):** What the F***….kaun hai…gaadi ke neeche marne aa gayi…excuse me..heloo..you are allright? Dikhta nahi hai kya?

Purvi gets up slowly clutching her stomach. She turns and looks onto his face with tears..

 **Purvi (tears):** Alexx..

 **Alex (recognizing, shocked):** Pu..Purvi…tum?

 **Joseph:** Alexxx…he comes and hugs his son..kaisa hai tu man….tu toh gayab hi ho gaya…aaj hum dono tujhe milne aaye hai…he looks at the guard..dekha…hum kya bola thaa…yeh mera son hai…aur yeh ladki…uska wife…

 **Alex:** Please stop this nonsense….he hears cries of 'Sikandar', 'Sikandar'…there are many fans standing outside. He quickly realizes it will be risky and gets inside the building.

 **Guard:** ohhh…Sikandar saab ne aap dono ko andar bulaya hai…10vaa maala me room number 1002..jaoo abhi.

Purvi and Joseph make way to the lift to go to Alex's house. They watch in admiration everything. A servant opens the door and they step in his huge house facing the sea.

 **Purvi (admiring, nervous):** Bahut bada ghar hai naa Uncle..

 **Joseph (agreeing):** haan..he has tears in his eyes…Alex sach me bahut bada aadmi ban gaya..

They are made to wait for an hour and then allowed to see Alex in a small room. Alex comes and shuts the door.

 **Alex:** yeh mera music room hai…soundproof hai..hum job hi baat karenge..bahar kisiko aawaaz nahi jaayegi..

 **Joseph:** I am very happy son..tumne apna sapna sach karke dikhaya…tum itna bada aadmi ban gaya..

 **Alex:** mujhe mere talent pe poora bharosa tha..baaki Sunaina ne bahut help ki…

 **Joseph:** haan…jaanta hai…paper me padhaa..Alex..we need to talk..he clears his throat…Alexx..Purvi ne bataya..tum dono ne shaadi banaaya..

 **Alex (surprised):** shaadi? What? Is this some joke? Maine koi shaadi waadi nahi ki hai kisise bhi..

 **Purvi (scared):** No Alex…please don't say like this…we did marry…tumne mere maang me sindoor daala tha….and then next day tumne iss baat ko secret rakhne kaha tha..kaha thaa na?..

 **Alex (disbelief):** Purvi…are you dumb? Tumne uss drame ko sach much ka shaadi maan liya…daroo ke nashe me pata nahi maine kya kaha, kya kiya…please…we are not married…aise khayal chodd do…ohhhhhh…ab samjha…mere shaadi ki khabar sunke tum dono yahan aaye ho…paisa lootne?

 **Joseph (angry):** Alexxx….mind your words…hum log aisa cheap nahi hai..we donot need your money…tum humko apna baap nahi manta hai naa sahi….magar ye iss ladki ka zindagi ka sawaal hai…you have to accept her as your wife…please Alex..

 **Alex (angry):** Wife? Are you crazy? Isse..iss cheap beer bar waitress ko? Jo logon ke samne besharam banke ghoomti hai…daroo pilaati hai…iske kapdo se abhi bhi daroo ki smell aa rahi hai..iss ladki ko apni wife manoonga?….you must be joking…

 **Purvi (crying):** Alexxx please….for my sake…she takes his hand and places on her stomach..for our baby's sake…I am pregnant Alex..

 **Alex (removing his hand):** toh yahan kyun aayi ho….jiska paap hai usko bolo…

 **Purvi (angry, crying):** Alex…yeh bacha tumhara hai..mera aur tumhara…yeh paap nahi hai…

 **Alex:** theekh hai…just kill it…mujhe koi bacha wacha nahi chahiye…

 **Joseph (slapping Alex):** Tum itna gir sakta hai…kabhi socha nahi tha…arre aaj aisa lagta hai…kyun tumko uss din maine god me liya..udhar ki pada rehne diya chahiye tha…yaa kachra me phekna chahiye tha…tum ek Maa ko uska bacha ko kill karne ko bol raha hai..he joins hands..please Alex..dont do this..please..agar kabhi bhi mujhe apna father maana hai…uss rishte ke waaste…please don't do this..

 **Alex:** mera koi baap nahi hai…koi maa nahi hai…main duniya me akela aaya tha..akela hi jaoonga…aapka mujhpe koi haq nahi hai..

 **Purvi (crying):** Alex…agar main tumhari wife nahi hoon..toh kiss haq se uss din ke baad tumne mujhse relation rakha…hamare rishte ka naam kya tha?

 **Alex:** Purviii..Purvi…he shakes his head..hamare beech koi rishta nahi tha..nothing emotional…it was purely physical…jo bhi hua tumhari marzi se hi hua…I never forced you…did I?

Purvi is stunned at this admission by Alex…she meant nothing to him….he just used her for pleasure..

 **Joseph (angry):** Alexxx..

 **Alex (angry, yelling):** mera naam Sikandar hai..Sikandarrrr…marr gaya Alex….Alex beer bar me rehta tha..ek gandi si chawl me…Sikandar is rich, talented….woh yahan style se is flat me rehta hai..mehengi gaadiyan, holidays sab kuch hai….aur bahut jald meri shaadi hai Sunaina se…main life me upar pahunch gaya hoon…mujhe neeche kheechne ki koshish mat karna…

He opens his cheque book and signs a leaf. He throws it on Purvi's face.

 **Alex:** here is my full and final settlement….tum dono ka jo bhi ehsaan tha…I have paid back…dekhlooo..amount dekhlooo..he laughs..

Purvi picks the cheque and folds it in half.

 **Purvi (calm voice, looking in his eyes):** I am not a prostitute Mr Sikandar…..i don't need your money…maine apna shareer becha nahi tumhe…pyaar kiya tha..suna hai agle hafte tumhara koi charity concert hai…anaath bacho ke liye…yeh ussime de dena…she keeps the cheque in his hand…

 **Purvi:** shayad inn paiso ki wajah se kuch anaath bacho ki life ban jaaye…ache insaan ban sake…Goodbye Mr Sikandar..

Joseph and Purvi leave the place. They reach their beer bar and Purvi collapses holding her stomach.

 **Joseph (worried):** Kya ho gaya..Purviii….

 **Purvi (pain):** bahut dard ho raha hai uncle…

He rushes her to a hospital. The doctor informs that Purvi lost the baby. As it's a local doctor the news spreads in the locality.

Purvi is discharged and goes to her house. her neighbours and landlord are waiting.

 **Landlord:** tumhara kholi khaali kar diya hai..abhi tum idhar nahi reh sakta..

 **Purvi:** kya hua uncle?…maine hamesha time pe bhaada diya hai…toh problem kya hai?

 **Landlord:** dekhooo..ek toh tum akela rehta hai…upar se beer bar me job karta hai…galli ka saara bevda log se dosti hai..aur abhi..hum sab ko maloom pada..ki tum…tum..he looks down..tum bina shaadi ka Maa ban gaya…yeh sab acha nahi hai…idhar sab acha families ka log rehta hai…nahi nahi..aaj ka aaj…kholi khaali karo..

 **Purvi (tired, in pain):** Uncle…main 2-3 din me chali jaayegi…abhi mujhe please thoda rest lene dijiye…bahut pain ho raha hai…

 **Landlord wife:** Nahi nahi…main tumhe ek minute aur bardasht nahi kar sakti…hamare ghar me bhi ek jawaan ladki hai….chali jaoo yahan se..

 **Purvi (tears):** But main kahan jaaoongi Uncle…acha theekh hai…main kal subah chali jaati hoon…abhi raat ho gayi hai…please Uncle…please aunty..she begs them..

 **Landlord wife:** hume kya maloom tum kahan jaaogi…kuch nahi toh tumhare marad ke ghar jaoo…yaa phir tumhare doosre koi aashiq honge..unke ghar jaoo…but yahan se jaoo…

Husband and wife both throw her luggage out and shut the door. Purvi picks the bags and with pain walks into the darkness. She is accosted by some drunk men who recognize her from the bar. They all have heard about her pregnancy and abortion.

 **Drunk man 1:** ehhhh…tum wohi waitress hai naa..Purviii…bahut bura hua…bahut bura…kaun…kaun tha woh? Aisa tumko matka lagake bhaag gaya…they laugh…Purvi tries to go away..

 **Drunk man 2:** arrrreee..jaata kidhar hai…rukonaa….roj tum hum log ko daroo pilaata hai…aaj hum tujhko pilaayega…sharmaaneka nahi…they try to force her to drink..

 **Purvi (angry):** chodooo mujhe…she slaps one of the fellows..

 **Drunk man 1 (angry):** ehhhhh….saali…humpe haath uthaati hai…kiss baat ka ghamand hai …haan? Ek toh tereko tere marad ne chodd diya…humko aankh dikhaati hai..rukh..abhi tereko batate hai…

They grab her, she screams….Joseph is going to his house.

 **Joseph:** ehhhh..chodd dooo..leave her mannn…

Joseph with the help of some neighbours save Purvi from the attackers.

 **Joseph:** Purviii…child…you are okay? She looks at him and starts sobbing.

 **Purvi (crying):** Meri galti kya hai uncle…maine Alex se sacha pyaar kiya…aur mujhe kya mila…main aur jeena nahi chahti uncle…I wish to die…she sobs…

 **Joseph (pained):** No child….life is god's gift…isko aisa waste mat karo…tum chalo..aaj se apun ka saath raho..koi kuch nahi bolega tumko…

 **Flashback over**

 **Joseph (wiping tears):** uss din ka baad..Purvi apun ka saath ghar me rehta hai…mera beti banke…

 **Kavin (wiping tears):** bahut bura hua unke saath bhi aur aapke saath bhi…

They reach home. Purvi is feeding the pigeons.

 **Purvi:** aa gaye aap log…Kavin…chalo mere saath..

 **Kavin:** kahan?

Purvi doesn't reply but takes him to a bazaar. They both walk through the streets and reach an old shop.

 **Purvi:** Ismail chachaaa…..she calls out the owner….

 **Chacha:** Kaun hai? Arrre….tum….tum toh woh Alex ke saath aati thi naa..

 **Purvi (straight face):** Haan chacha…mera naam Purvi hai..

 **Chacha (excited):** woh TV pe jo gaata hai…Alexx hi hai naa? Yeh naya naam rakh liya..Sikandarr….kaisa hai who?

 **Purvi (smiles):** acha hi hogaa…Chacha aapse ek kaam tha..

 **Chacha:** Bolo beti..

 **Purvi (pointing to Kavin):** yeh Kavin hai…bahut acha gaata hai….woh aapke orchestra me ek chance de dete toh..

 **Chacha:** thekh hai…kal shaam ko practice hai..aa jaana….agar baakiyon ko bhi pasand aa gaye..insha allah…bahut upar tak jaooge..

Kavin and Purvi take leave of the old man.

 **Kavin:** Purviji…yeh chacha kaun hai? Aur inke orchestra me gaake mujhe kya milega?

 **Purvi:** Chacha ki orchestra yahan bahut mashoor hai..chacha ek zamaane me top ke music directors ke assistant the…aaj bhi kayi studios me bahut jaan pehchaan hai inki…agar tumne inhe impress kar diya…mujhe yakeen hai kuch na kuch toh ho jaayega..her face falls…Alex bhi chacha ke orchestra me gaata tha…aur usse Badri sir ka audition bhi inhi ke wajah se mila..tum..tum bahut acha gaate ho..maine socha thodi help ho jaayegi..

 **Kavin (smile):** bahut dhanyawaad Purviji….hamari Amma kehti hai…madat choti ya badi nahi hoti…har woh insaan jo aapke liye kuch bhi koshish kare who bhagwaan samaan hi hota hai..

 **Purvi:** ek baat kahoon…mujhe tumhari aadhe se zyaada baaten samajh hi nahi aati…sab bouncer jaata hai…she laughs…

Kavin watches her laugh carefreely….she has beautiful eyes that sparkle now as she laughs. She holds her tummy as she giggles now…some small boys are playing and running..one of them pushes her accidentally and she falls on Kavin.

Kavin grabs the nearest wall for balance. His one hand is on the wall and the other around her waist. Purvi feels his touch..its the first after Alex.. she looks onto his innocent face. The way his hairs fall on his forehead, his fair skin…a mole on the side of his cheek, she can also see a shiv locket around his neck.

 **Kavin:** Purviji…

 **Purvi (lost):** Haann…

 **Kavin:** woh…hamara haath…haath bahut dard kar raha hai..aap peeche hatengi..

Purvi disengages herself and stands apart. Kavin checks his hand – its sprained a bit as he grabbed the wall awkwardly..

 **Kavin (pain):** lagta hai moch aa gayi..he jerks his palm…

 **Purvi (holding it):** dekhoo toh…she presses his palm…asking about the pain..Kavin looks into her eyes…he feels slightly attracted..

 **Purvi (looking at his palm):** yahan dard ho raha hai?

 **Kavin (lost):** umm hmmm…he nods as No..

 **Purvi (checking):** yahan? Kavinnn…she removes her hand…she finds it awkward the way he looked at her just now…

 **Kavin:** kuch nahi Purviji…aap chinta mat kijiye…haldi ka doodh pee lenge toh sab kuch theekh ho jaayega…chale….bar kholne ka waqt ho raha hai..she nods her head..

They both take a bus back home. Purvi and Kavin travel standing. The bus brakes again and again, Purvi feels Kavin's presence behind her…he stands decently not touching her once but yet shielding her from unwanted stares and touches.

Purvi turns and gives him a smile. Kavin smiles back…..

 **Purvi and Kavin are coming closer...but Kavin's life is moving in the same way as Alex..will Purvi have another heartbreak?**

 **Dear all..Thanks for reading and reviewing this story.**

 **Dear Mansi, Prachi, Zeenath, KSarah, Ruhi, Pari, Sajj, Subhi, Emily and Guest - Thank you for your reviews in last chapter..**

 **Dear Guest - you asked me how many chapters more ...I guess 5-6 more...yes you are right...the story is almost as you said..Kavin and purvi fall in love ...but I am thinking of a twist...lets see how it works out..**

 **Dear Ruhi...my next story I am planning to write on Dareya (my first attempt)...based on a plot given by a reader...it will be light and comedic...I hope it comes out well..Other than that there is another story in my mind...mostly Sachvi….but first I have to finish my pending stories...**

 **I hope all your exams are over...so all the CID fans...start reading and reviewing !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some weeks later….**

 **Alex house**

 **Servant:** saab…saab….Good morning Saab…

Alex blinks his eyes open..he squints his eyes and checks his mobile for time. He gets up, his head aches.

 **Alex (pain):** ahhh…mera sarrr….Kakaa…Sunaina kahan hai?

 **Servant (cleaning room):** memsaab toh kal raat se ghar nahi aayi…

 **Alex (calling his wife on phone):** Helooo..Sunaina…baby where are you?

 **Sunaina (drunk):** I am with my friends…phone kyun kiya?

 **Alex:** tumne phir se pii hai? He controls his anger…tum ghar kab aa rahi ho?

 **Sunaina:** Mind your business…main jab chahoo ghar aa sakti hoon…who mera ghar hai…

 **Alex (softly):** Sunainaa…mera bukhaar abhi bhi kam nahi hua hai….please…I need you..

 **Sunaina:** just don't bore me…doctor ko dikhaoo…aur haan…tumhara recording hai aaj…she checks the watch…11 baje…don't be late..

 **Alex (coughing):** Main gaa nahi paaoonga aaj…main postpone karaata hoon recording..

 **Sunaina (angry):** 2 hafte se director wait kar raha hai…agar tumhara yahi attitude raha toh Mr Sikandar…jitni jaldi tum upar aaye ho naa..utni hi jaldi neeche aaoge…phir jaana waapas apne uss gande se beer bar me..

She cuts the phone, Alex keeps his mobile and shuts his eyes.

 **Flashback**

 **Purvi:** Alexxx…yeh haldi waala doodh peelo…tumhara gala theekh ho jaayega…

 **Alex (taking beer):** Doodh….doodh toh bache peete hai…chill Purvi..

 **Purvi (snatching beer):** mujhe tumhari bahut fikar ho rahi hai….raat ke baad ab tumhara bukhaar utra hai..ab agle hafte tak no cold drink, no hard drink….only doodhh..

 **Alex (cribbing):** Purviiiiii….get lost!

 **Flashback over**

 **Alex (tears):** tum mera kitna khayal rakhti thi Purvi..aur maine tumhare saath…bahut buraa kiya..shayad…

 **Purvi and Kavin**

Kavin is practicing with Ismail chacha's orchestra. Everyone loves his voice and pleasing nature.

 **Chacha:** Kavin beta..bahut kamaal ka gaaya tumne kal raat..

 **Kavin:** aapka aashirwaad hai chachaji..warna hume gaane ka mauka kahan milta…

 **Chacha:** arre meri duaa toh rahegi..lekin tumhe bhi apni mehnat aur riyaaz jaari rakhni hogi….

 **Kavin (checking time):** Arre…bar khulne ka samay ho gaya…hum chalte hai chachaji…kal zaroor time pe aayenge..

Kavin rushes to reach the bar. He is late by 30 or more minutes.

 **Kavin (worried):** Hey Shivji…itni der ho gayi…pata nahi kitna saara kaam baaki hoga…

He gets inside the bar and is surprised that his work is all done. He makes his way to the kitchen to help Purvi, when he stops in his tracks. He can hear a new voice..someone is singing in a sweet voice.

He peeps in and is surprised to see Purvi singing softly while cutting vegetables and making preparations for meals in the bar. She takes a stool and climbs up to get a jar of spices. The stool has some oil and she slips.

 **Purvi (gasps):** ahhhhhh…

She doesn't touch the ground. She opens her eyes and finds glancing at Kavin's face. She gasps again and he makes her stand straight.

 **Purvi:** oh nooo…tumhare shirt pe yeh daag lag gaya..her hands had turmeric powder

 **Kavin (dusting it off):** arre koi baat nahi..hume waise bhi change karna hi thaa..ohooo Haldi ka daag..

 **Purvi (feeling sorry):** tum yeh shirt mujhe de doo..main dhoke waapas kar doongi..

 **Kavin:** arre Purviji..aap kyun takleef uthaa rahi hai..hum kar lenge..

 **Purvi:** sorry..woh main neeche girte waqt..pata nahi chala kab aapke shirt pe daag..

 **Kavin:** arre…aap itni si baat pe pareshan kyun ho rahi hai…haldi ka daag acha shagun hota hai..

 **Purvi (surprise):** shagun?

 **Kavin:** haan..hamari Amma kehti hai…jiss bhi kunware ladki/ladke ke upar haldi gir jaaye..unki jaldi shaadi ho jaayegi..

 **Purvi (smile):** Toh iska matlab tumhari shaadi hone waali hai? Koi ladki pasand kar li hai kya?

 **Kavin (smile):** hum aapse jhooth nahi bolenge…he feels shy…ek ladki hai…hume acha lagta hai uske saath waqt bitaana…baaten karna….

 **Purvi (feeling sad, controlling it):** achaa…toh tumne uss ladki ko apni dil ki baat bataayi?

 **Kavin:** nahi..abhi nahi….pehle hum kuch ban jaaye..phir hum usse apni dil ki baat bataayenge..

 **Purvi(agreeing):** achi…achi baat hai…

 **Joseph:** arre tum dono idhar kitchen me bakk bakk kya karta hai…customer aane ka time ho raha hai..Kavin..abhi talak dress nahi change kiya?

 **Kavin:** ji..abhi jaate hai..

Purvi watches as Kavin leaves. Joseph looks at Purvi's face. Lately he has been observing a change in Purvi's behavior when she is with Kavin. He is happy but also cautious. He doesn't want Purvi to suffer more.

 **Joseph (softly):** Purvi…kya dekhta hai?

 **Purvi (head down):** Kuch nahi Papa..she prepares to leave…

 **Joseph:** ek min…yeh tumhara kapda me kya laga hai? Yellow yellow?

 **Purvi (checking it):** ohh…yeh haldi ka daag hai..

 _jiss bhi kunware ladki/ladke ke upar haldi gir jaaye..unki jaldi shaadi ho jaayegi.._

Purvi smiles at the thought of marriage. The next moment she realizes her marital status and the betrayal by Alex.

 **Purvi (tears, thinking in mind):** main bhi kya shaadi ke sapne dekh rahi hoon…ek baar toh dhokaa khaa chuki hoon..she shuts her eyes and opens them again…yeh sab baaten hai…sirf kehne ki baaten…yeh kabhi sach nahi hoti..

Purvi prepares the food quickly with Kavin and changes into her waitress costume. Kavin glances at her and looks away. He hates the way Purvi has to dress in front of the customers. She goes on with her job of taking orders and serving alcohol.

Several times in the night, some customers eye Purvi lecherously or pass comments on her back. Kavin hears all of this and his blood boils. He cannot tolerate this. He decides to talk to Joseph about it.

 **Night, after bar is closed**

 **Kavin:** Uncle aapse ek baat karni thi..aap buraa naa mane toh..

 **Joseph:** bolo maaan..kya baat hai..

 **Kavin (determined voice):** woh…Purviji ke baare me hai…

 **Joseph (worried):** kya hua? kya baat karne ka hai Purvi ke baare me?

 **Kavin (looking into his eyes):** Uncle..hame acha nahi lagta..Purviji aise chote kapde pahenke anjaan mardo ke saamne rehti hai..

 **Joseph:** matlab?

 **Kavin:** uncle..Purviji ek bahut achi, nek dil insaan hai..aisi aurat ki izzat honi chahiye..magar unke iss naukri ki wajah se yeh saare log bahut badtameezi karte hai…humse bardaasht nahi hota….hum unki aisi beizzati nahi seh sakte hai..

 **Joseph:** Purvi ne tumse kuch kaha?

 **Kavin:** nahi..unhone kuch nahi kaha..Uncle aap Purviji ko apni beti maante hai naa…toh kauna baap apne aankhon ke saamne apni beti ko aise kapdo me dekhna pasand karega..

Joseph hears this and sits down stunned. He feels as if Kavin has slapped his face.

 **Kavin (guilty):** Uncle…aapko bura laga ho toh main maafi maangta hoon…magar maine kuch galat nahi kaha..hum jaante hai aap sirf unki madat kar rahe hai..

 **Joseph (tears):** No man…Noooo…tum ekdum correct bola hai..apun ko bhi acha nahi lagta hai yeh sab..magar kya karega…apun ko yeh ekich business aata hai…yeh bar…he looks around..yeh bar apun ka sab kuch hai..he smiles and pats Kavin's shoulders..

 **Kavin:** aap gussa nahi hai humse..

 **Joseph:** No son…apun gussa nahi hai..infact apun khush hai..apun roj yeh sochke tension leta hai…mera baad Purvi ka kya hoga? Lekin lagta hai…abhi who tension bhi door ho jaayega…Kavin…ek baat puch sakta hai tumse?

 **Kavin:** puchiye naa..

 **Joseph (slowly):** Kya..Kya Purvi…tumko Purvi pasand hai?

Kavin is shocked to hear this question from Joseph. He looks at him open-mouthed, not knowing what to answer.

 **Joseph (sad):** ohhh…sorry son…apun ko aisa laga ki tum shayad…never mind…he pats his shoulder…its okay.. Joseph gets up to go to lock the bar.

 **Kavin (voice):** Uncle..yeh sach hai..hume Purviji pasand hai..hum…hum unse pyaar karte hai..

 **Joseph (happy):** Kyaa? Yeh…yeh tum sach bolta hai? Bolo naa Kavin…

 **Kavin (looking into his eyes):** Haan uncle..yeh sach hai…

 **Joseph (happy):** yeh toh bahut bada good news hai…he hugs Kavin…chalooo…tum Purvi ko bataya?

 **Kavin(stopping him):** arre..Uncle…rukiye rukiye…meri baat suniye..

 **Joseph:** kya ho gaya man?

 **Kavin:** yeh sach hai..hum unse pyaar karte hai…unse shaadi karna chahte hai..magar abhi nahi…aise nahi…hum kuch banna chahte hai…unhone humpe jo vishwaas dikhaaya hai..uspe khara utarna chahte hai..unke saath jo hua…who bahut bura hua..hum unke jeevan me ab aur koi dukh ya pareshaani nahi dekhna chahte..aur yeh sab karne ke liye hume thoda waqt chahiye…

 **Joseph:** tumko Purvi ka past maloom hai naa..phir bhi tum?

 **Kavin (smile):** who unka past tha..hume sirf Purviji se pyaar hai..sachaa pyaar..

 **Joseph (wiping tears, blessing him):** God bless you son..god bless you..

 **Purvi house**

Purvi is lying on her bed and thinking about Kavin – his smile, his honesty, his simplicity and his talks.

 _Purviji hamari Amma kehti hai…Purviji aapne khaana khaa liya?...Purviji hamara dil kehta hai sab theekh hoga.._

 **Purvi (smile, thinking):** jab dekho apni amma ki baaten karte rehta hai…she smiles and turns on her side…kitna bholaa hai..dil ka saaf….

Purvi gets up and goes to the window.

 **Purvi (mind):** yeh tu kya soch rahi hai Purvi?..she shuts her eyes…tu Kavin ki zindagi barbaad nahi kar sakti….woh bahut bholaa hai…uske gharwaale ekdum seedhe hai…tu inn sab ke beech kaise fit hogi?

 ** _Alex voice:_** _tum ek cheap bar waitress ho..logon ko daroo pilaati ho..aisi ladki ko main kya koi bhi apni biwi banaane se pehle 1000 baar sochega.._

Her heart breaks into pieces. She feels sorry for the life she is leading.

 **Purvi (trying to be strong):** Nahi Purvi…apni zindagi pe..apni kismat pe kabhi ronaa nahi….jo bhi hai yeh teri rozi roti hai..isse kabhi gaali mat denaa..she wipes her tears..aaj ke baad Kavin ke baare me sochna bandh…usse apni khushiyon pe haq hai…aur tum shayad uske zindagi me who khushi nahi laa sakti..

She lies on her bed and switches the light off to sleep…

 **apologies for delay..**

 **Kavi fans...I have not forgotten this story..I will complete it for sure :) Love you all..**

 **keep reading and loving..**


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi is preparing to leave to the temple. Kavin sees her and stops there itself. She is looking very beautiful in her salwar kameez and duppataa.

 **Kavin:** Purviji…aap mandir jaa rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** haan..

 **Kavin:** hum bhi chalen aap ke saath?

They both go to the temple. They are walking, Purvi is holding puja thaali in her hands.

 **Kavin (smile):** ek baat bolen aapse?

 **Purvi:** haan bolo

 **Kavin:** aap…aap aise kapdo me bahut achi dikhti hai..his face falls…woh bar waale kapde..aap pe ache nahi dikhte..

 **Purvi (surprise, laughs):** tum pehle aadmi ho jisne mujhe yeh kaha hai..warna log toh…she makes a face

 **Kavin:** who log aapko nahi jaante hai Purviji…isliye aise dekhte hai…aapko bura bhala kehte hai..aap bahut sundar hai…

 **Purvi (stops):** Kavin…tum aisi baaten kyun kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** Purvijiii…aap hume galat mat samjhiye…main aapki bahari sundarta ke baare me nahi bol raha…main toh aapke mann ko sundar bol raha hoon..aapka swabhaav, doosron ke saath aapka vyavahaar (behavior) inn sabko sundar keh raha hoon..

 **Purvi:** tumhari baaten mujhe kabhi samajh hi nahi aati..lekin jo bhi bolte ho bada meetha bolte ho…

 **Kavin (mind):** chalo..aapko meri baaten toh achi lagti hai…waise hi kya aap mujhe bhi pasand karengi? Hey bhagwaan kab ayega woh din jab main apni mann ki baat Purviji ko bataaoonga..

They reach the temple. A new pandit has come. He takes Purvi's thaali and performs pooja. There is some crowd in the temple and Purvi and Kavin are standing next to each other.

 **Pandit:** Bahenji..yeh lijiye aapkii thaali…she takes the thaali, Kavin places some money in the plate.

 **Pandit:** sada sukhi rahiye..aap dono ki Jodi aise hi bani rahe..sadaa suhaagan raho bitiya…thaali me shagun ka dhaaga rakha hai…aapki saari mano kamnaaye poori ho…he goes to the next person in line.

 **Purvi:** arre panditji..hamari shaadi..huyi nahi hai..she whispers and looks at Kavin. He is eating the Prasad.

 **Kavin:** kya hua Purviji? Prasad khaa lijiye naa.

Purvi looks at him and decides not to discuss further. She eats the Prasad and turns to leave.

 **Kavin:** Purviji….aapse ek madat chahiye hume..

 **Purvi:** madat?

 **Kavin:** haan..yeh dhaaga baandh dengi aap? he forwards the shagun ka dhaaga

Purvi takes it, closes her eyes in prayer and proceeds to tie it on his wrist. Kavin is watching her face all the time

 **Kavin (mind):** Aaj bhagwaanji ke saamne hum aapko maangte hai Purviji…aaj aapne yeh dhaaga hamari kalaai pe baandha hai…jald hi hum aapke maang me sindoor bhar denge..

 **Purvi:** Yeh lo…dhaaga bandh gaya…isse maine poore sache mann se baandha hai…ummeed karti hoon tumhare saath sab acha hi ho..

Kavin smiles and leaves to practice with Ismail chacha's orchestra.

 **Purvi (mind):** kavin….main sache dil se prarthna karti hoon..tumhe tumhare haq ki khushiyan mile..

 **Badri (music director) studio**

 **Assistant (scared):** Badri sir…woh…Sik…Sikander sir ko maine phone kiya tha…unki tabiyat abhi bhi kharab hai..woh recording cancel kar rahe hain

 **Badri (angry, frustrated):** uski itni himmat…woh producer mere sar pe naach raha hai..bass…bahut ho gaya..aaj yeh gaana kaise bhi record karna hai…kisi bhi aadmi ko le aaooo…aur gavaaooo…he yells..

 **Ismail chacha orchestra**

 **Ismail chacha:** Kavin….arre Kavin…chal mere saath..jaldi chal

 **Kavin:** arre…kahan jaana hai chacha…bataiye toh hume

Ismail chacha doesn't say anything but takes Kavin away to Badri sir studio. He steps in, Badri touches Chacha's feet.

 **Badri:** Thank god Chacha…ab aap hi meri aakhii ummeed hai…2 ghante se struggle kar raha hoon…yeh aaj kal ke singers bhi naa…2-4 gaane kya gaa liye apne aap ko mera baap maante hai…aur yeh naye singers…singers hi nahi hai…bass kisi reality show me 2 aasoo baha liya..janta ka votes mil gaya…singer ban gaye….main kya karoon…1 ghante me producer aa raha hai gaana sunne…

 **Ismail:** arre…beta….saas lelo…tumhari mushkil ka hal apne saath laaya hoon..yeh Kavin hai…beta…inse milo…yeh Badri sir hai…tumhe toh pata hi hoga..

 **Kavin (stunned):** Badri sir…he immediately falls on his feet…aap toh hamare desh ke itne bae music director ho..aapke gaane hamare Kanpur me bahut mashoor hai…college functions me aapka hi gaana hum gaate the..

 **Badri:** yeh….yeh gaa payega Chacha?

 **Chacha:** khara sona hai beta…riyaaz ka ekdum pakka…aadhe ghante me dekho kya jadoo karega yeh..

Badri instructs his assistants to set up the recording for Kavin. Chacha holds his shoulders.

 **Chacha:** beta…aaj yeh mauka mila hai…isse apne dono haathon se pakad lena…jaane mat dena..

Kavin takes chacha's blessings and goes behind the microphone. He is extremely nervous.

 **Badri:** ready…1..2…3….gaoooo…

Kavin starts to sing but due to nervousness, he forgets his lines and tune.

 **Badri (angry):** arre…yeh kiss ladke ko le aaye aap chacha…bilkul besura hai..get out! He yells…

 **Chacha:** Badri beta…shaaant ho jaooo…yeh pehli baar professionally gaa raha hai…thoda darra hua hai…5 min…main baat karta hoon..

Kavin is shaking in nervousness inside the studio.

 **Chacha:** Betaa…maine kaha naa..aisa mauka baar baar nahi milega…apne dil ko kaboo me rakho…tum jiski ibaadat karte ho usse yaad karo..apne sapno ko yaad karo…tum yeh kar sakte ho..

Kavin shuts his eyes…he can see his parents in the village..his promise to himself before he left his village, Joseph uncle- how he saved him and finally Purvi…inspite of her life full of troubles how she only encouraged him to follow his dreams..fulfil them..

 **Badri:** Ready?

Kavin nods his head and for the next 20 mins sings the song with the right emotions and tune.

 **Badri (relieved, happy):** Kya naam hai tumhara? Bahut acha gaaya tumne…sach me…very good..keep it up

 **Kavin (excited):** Bahut dhanyawaad aapka Badri ji….yeh gaana kiss film ke liye hai? Hero kaun hai?

 **Badri:** yeh sab tum mere assistant se pooch loo…

 **Assistant:** tumhara naam kya hai? Yeh lo…tumhara cheque…aaj ke gaane ki fees..

 **Kavin:** aap ko pata hai kaunsi film ke liye gaaya maine? Yeh gaana kab aayega?

 **Assistant:** tumhe sirf dubbing ke liye bulaya hai..film me yeh gaana Sikandar gaayega..

 **Kavin:** kya? Sikandar?

 **Assistant:** haan…who unki tabiyat theekh nahi hai..isliye abhi sirf producer ko sunnane ke liye yeh chahiye thaa…chalo…chalo..niklo ab..

 **Purvi house**

 **Purvi:** yeh toh bahut achi baat hai…aaj tumne Badri ji ke saamne gaana gaaya..kaunsa gaana hai..zaraa main sun sakti hoon?

Kavin happily sings the song for her. She taps her feet along with his lyrics. She is watching him intently while singing..she is attracted to his personality..the way he holds the guitar, the way he taps his feet…

 **Kavin (stops, watches her staring):** Purvijiii…hellooo..kahan kho gayi aap?

 **Purvi (coming to senses):** Kuch nahi…bahut..bahut acha gaaya tumne…aisa laga…jaise yeh gaana tumhare liye banaa hai..mujhe nahi lagta koi aur isse itne ache se nibhaa paayega..

 **Kavin (sad):** Magar kya faayda..meri awaaz ke upar kisi aur singer ka naam aayega..

 **Purvi (smile):** kam se kam tumhari awaaz toh suni naa Badri sir ne…mujhe yakeen hai kuch acha hi hoga…Kavin tumhare naseeb me jo hai who tumhe hi milega..koi aur cheen nahi sakta..

 **Beer bar**

The customers are in a mood to listen to a song. Joseph prods Kavin to sing. He is really not in a mood to sing.

 **Purvi:** kya hua Kavin…gaoo naa..

 **Kavin:** mann nahi hai Purviji….itne din tak doosro ka gaana gaata raha…aaj pehli baar apna ek gaana gaaya…magar who bhi apna nahi rahega…

 **Purvi (holding his face):** arre…toh itni si baat pe kyun udaas ho rahe ho…dekho toh..yeh sab log yahan tumhari awaaz sunne aaye hai….yeh sab tumhare fans hai…she smiles…main bhi….

 **Kavin (looking at the drunkards):** yeh bevdeee…yeh mere fans hai?

 **Purvi:** acha inke liye nahi..mere liye toh gaa sakte ho naa?

 **Kavin:** aapke liye toh main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon..

Kavin rushes to the mike and starts singing songs …Purvi stands there and watches…he is singing one after other her favorite songs..

Purvi becomes emotional and imagines her times with Alex…he used to also sing her favorite songs..when they were in love..

Purvi cannot hear them anymore and rushes out to her house. she throws herself on the bed and cries..

 **Purvi (crying):** Kyun? Kyun tum mujhe baar baar Alex ki yaad dilate ho? Kyun uss dhoke ko mere aankhon ke saamne rakh dete ho…main bhoolna chahti hoon yeh sab magar tum har pal mujhe bhoolne hi nahi dete..mujhe nafrat ho rahi hai tumse…main tumse nafrat nahi karna chahti hoon…main kya karoon? Meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai…she holds her head and cries..

 **Purvi (crying):** main tumhare kareeb aana chahti hoon..lekin jaise hi aati hoon…tumme Alex dikhaayi deta hai….aur woh sab phir se yaad aa jaata hai…Tum meri zindagi se chale kyun nahi jaate Kavin?..please go away…go away!

Kavin finishes his singing and searches the crowd for Purvi. He cannot find her, Joseph is taking orders instead.

 **Kavin:** uncle…Purviji kahan hai?

 **Joseph:** who toh ghar chala gaya..usko headache ho raha hai..

 **Next day morning**

Purvi is watering the plants. Kavin wakes up and goes to the balcony.

 **Kavin (smile):** Good morning Purviji….Purvi doesn't reply.

 **Kavin (mind):** inko kya ho gaya hai?

 **Kavin (trying again):** aapki tabiyat kaisi hai? Uncle bata rahe the…aapka sir dard kar raha tha?

 **Purvi (curt):** Hmm…theekh hai..

 **Kavin:** aapne mera gaana sunaa kal? Kaisa laga? Sab aapke pasand ke gaane gaaye maine..

 **Purvi (dry voice):** meri pasand badal gayi hai ab..

 **Kavin (surprise):** acha…toh ab aapko kaunse gaane pasand hai..hum unhe bhi yaad kar lenge..aur agli baar wohi gaayenge..

 **Purvi (irriated):** subah savere sirf baaten hi karne hai kya…aur bhi bahut kaam hai..usse niptaa do..she goes inside the house. He stands there confused at her behavior. His phone rings.

 **Kavin:** hello..

 **Badri assistant:** Mr Kavin…kal aapne gaana gaaya tha Badri sir ke studio me?

 **Kavin:** haan.

 **Assistant:** aaj aap phir aa skate hai? Uss gaane me kuch words change kiye hai..

 **Kavin:** theekh hai..

Kavin reaches the studio and records the song again. He finishes it and is about to leave the studio quietly when the assistant calls him

 **Kavin:** Kya hua? maine kuch galat gaaya kya?

 **Assistant:** Nahi…who sir tumhe unke office me bula rahe hai..chalo mere saath..

Kavin enters the cabin of Badri. He is surprised to see a bigshot producer and a big film hero – Aatish Kapoor.

 **Kavin (nervous, shocked):** Aat..Aatish Kapoor ji…

 **Aatish Kapoor:** Ohhh…so you are Kavin? Kavin right? Kavin nods and continues staring at him..bahut acha gaate ho yaar…itne saal kahan the tum?

 **Kavin (dumb way):** Kanpur me..he swallows in fear and looks at Badri.

 **Badri (coming near to him):** Kavin..ek good news hai…tumhari kismat badalne waali hai…kal jo tumne gaaya..woh hamare producer-director Riyaaz Khan saab aur film ke hero Aatish ji ko bahut pasand aa gayi..itna ki ab yeh gaana film me tumhari awaaz me rahega…yahi nahi..film ke baaki gaane bhi tum hi gaooge…Congratulations! Tum playback singer ban gaye….

 **So Kavin's dream has finally come true...he has become a singer...will he become a star? just like Alex?...and after becoming a star..will he leave Purvi? just like Alex?**

 **I was busy with personal work..hence the delay…**

 **Dear guest..yes this story will get over in 2-3 chapters maybe...Thank you for reading and reviewing it. Let me know my friends..how you like it?**


	11. Chapter 11

Purvi is working away alone, angry at Kavin. He had been gone for the whole day. She is muttering away and constantly checking the watch.

 **Joseph:** Purvi…yeh Kavin kidhar reh gaya man…abhi tak nahi aaya..

 **Purvi (irritated):** pata nahi papa…main bhi ussi ka wait kar rahi hoon…yeh sabjiyaan kaatna uska kaam hai…aaj sab mujhe karna pad raha hai..

 **Joseph (smile):** kitna aadat ho gaya naa humko Kavin ka…kaun bolege usko idhar aake bass thoda time hua hai…sweet boy hai..

 **Purvi (smile unknowingly):** haan Papa…bahut acha hai….

 **Joseph (patting her head softly):** ek baat poochoon…

 **Purvi (busy):** hmm

 **Joseph:** tumko woh acha lagta hai?

 **Purvi:** matlab?

 **Joseph (turning Purvi to face him):** dekho Purvi….tum mera beti hai…I always want the best for you….so tell me…do you like kavin? Tumko….uske saath…..rehne ka hai?

Purvi looks at Joseph and the color from her cheeks drain away. She has a cold fear in her heart. She looks into Joseph's eyes. he is almost wanting her to say Yes…Is it that simple? For her?

 **Kavin (voice):** Purviiiiiiijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….mooh meetha kijiyeee…..

They both look behind…a super excited Kavin is running in with a box of sweets. He pushes a big piece of sweet into Purvi's mouth. She chokes but then manages to eat. Kavin is next feeding Joseph..

 **Joseph (coughing):** yeh kya man…itna der se gayab hai…customer aane ka time ho gaya..tum kya sweet shop me sweet banaa raha tha…bolo mannn…

 **Kavin (happy, excited):** Khushi ki toh baat hai…he touches Joseph's feet..

 **Joseph (taking step back):** arre..yeh kya karta hai man..

 **Kavin (respect):** Uncle…hamari amma kehti hai har khushi me sabse pehle ghar ke bado ka aashirwaad lena chahiye…ab mere Maata-Pita toh Kanpur me hai…aapne itne din tak ek baap ki tarah hame sambhaala…toh hamari khushi me aapka aashirwaad toh banta hai..

 **Joseph (touched):** bass man…apun ko rulayega kya…tumne humko apna father ka jagah diya…I am touched..

Kavin smiles and wipes his tears. Joseph dries his tears too..

 **Joseph:** arre…lekin yeh celebration ka wajah kya hai…yeh toh bola hi nahi.

Kavin smiles and turns to Purvi. He holds her hand. She looks at him with surprise.

 **Kavin (softly):** Purviji…aaj meri zindagi me itna bada modh aaya hai…iski asli wajah aap hi hai….Kanpur se nikalte waqt sirf chota sa sapna dekha tha…yahan Mumbai aaye toh aisa laga bekaar me hi sapna dekha…magar aapne jo himmat di hame, dhairya (courage) diya..uski wajah se aaj woh sapna poora hone jaa raha hai..

 **Purvi:** matlab?

 **Kavin (happy, tears):** Hume playback singing ka chance mil gaya…hum Aatish kapoorji ki nayi film me unki awaaz hai…

 **Purvi (shock, happy):** Tum sach bol rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** haan Purviji….aapki kasam…he touches her head.

Purvi looks at him with wide eyes..she feels his touch on her head, she looks up. He realizes and slowly waves his hand away.

She doesn't know but Kavin's hand had slight sindoor from the temple. Once again..Purvi's maang has sindoor..this time its Kavin!

Kavin sees the red color on her hairs and is in a fix! He sees his hand…it still has some red color…Purvi sees his hand and shockingly realizes what has happened…

She turns immediately and goes to the bathroom..she is shocked to see the red colour on her forehead.

She is remined of the night when Alex symbolically married Purvi..she starts to cry, shedding tears at her destiny…she is angry…is this a joke? Why does it have to happen with her once again!

 **Joseph:** Kya ho gaya Kavin? Tum aisa shock hokar kyun khada hai?

 **Kavin (scared):** woh…mere haathon..Purviji ko sindoor…sindoor lag gaya…

 **Joseph:** what? How?

 **Kavin (shock):** pata nahi…yahan aane ke pehle Maata ke mandir gaye the…shayad wahi se sindoor..hey Bhagwaan…ab kya hoga?

Purvi comes out of the bathroom. She has wiped the sindoor off her head. she looks at Kavin and walks away to the kitchen.

 **Kavin:** Purviji…maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiya…pata nahi hamare haathon me sindoor…

 **Purvi (fake smile):** arre…tum itna darre huye kyun ho….maata ka sindoor hi toh hai…maine pochh diyaa..

 **Kavin (shocked):** pochh diya? Lekin humse aapki maang me sindoor….hamare dharam me toh isse shaadi..

Purvi starts laughing loudly….she is crying in her heart though!

 **Purvi:** yeh tumne jaan boojh ke thode kiya hai…yeh toh bass aise hi galti ho gayi…tum itna seriously mat lo isse..chalo…kaam pe chalo…

 **Kavin (scared, not convinced):** lekin Purviji…he has tears in his eyes…main…he steels his heart to confess his love..Purviji..hum aapse kuch kehna chahte hai…woh…baat yeh hai ki…hum aapse…

 **Purvi (angry):** mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai…main eek baar keh diya naa..yeh galti se ho gaya hai…main yeh sab emotions nahi maanti…hum dono…she takes a deep breath…hum dono ki shaadi nahi huyi hai..shaadi aise nahi hoti…she has tears in her eyes..she whispers…shaadi aise nahi hoti…..she folds her hands..please..main haath jodti hoon..main jaanti hoon tum bahut seedhe ho..inn sab baaton me vishwas rakhte ho..magar maine zindagi me bahut kuch dekha hai…toh bass…inn sab baaton ko bhool jaoo…aur please kaam pe lagoo…customer ke aane ka time ho gaya hai..

She walks past him, looking at Joseph. She goes to the kitchen and carries on with her work.

 **Joseph:** Kavin..Purvi ka baat right hai…tum chalo…kaam pe..

 **Kavin (mind):** hum jaante hai humne jo kiya who jaan boojh ke nahi kiya…magar hamara iraada toh aapse shaadi karne ka hi hai…he smiles…ab toh bhagwaanji ne bhi aashirwaad de hi diya hai…Purviji..hum aapko aaj se apni patni maante hai..aapse waada karte hai jeevan bhar aapki raksha karenge aur aapko saare sukh denge..ab se aapke saare dukh mere..

During the night, Kavin and Purvi bump into each other – she feels awkward, while he tries to talk to her.

 **Night, verandah**

Kavin dials his parents house number with trembling hands. He is not sure how they will react to his voice after so many months.

 **KavinM (tired voice):** heloooo…

Kavin eyes well up with tears as soon as he hears his mother's voice. He has missed her so much all this time. He starts sobbing, no words come out.

 **KavinM:** kaun hai bhai? Bolta nahi…helooooo…she can hear silence at the other end. She is about to keep the phone down, but something tugs her heart. She presses the receiver more closer to her ear..she can hear soft sobs…unknowingly her eyes have tears too..

 **KavinM (soft, teary voice):** Kavinnnn….lallaaaa…tu hai kaa?

Kavin cries loudly….his mother knows its him..

 **KavinM (crying):** arre…bol naa…kitne din ho gaya teri awaaj sune…ek baar humko 'Amma' kehke pukaar de…ehhh lallaaa…

 **Kavin (sobbing):** amm…amaaaa….

 **KavinM (sitting with relief):** Kavinnnnnn…hamara bachaaaa…kaisa hai tu…Amma se itni naraajgi….ek phone bhi nahi kiye…hum dar roj darwaaje pe teri raah taake…tu…tu kaisa hai re..kahan hai? Khuss toh hai naa..

 **Kavin (nodding head):** haan Ammaaa…hum theekh hai…Papa kaise hai?

 **KavinM (calling his father):** Suniyeee…..jaldi aayiye…lalaaaa ka phone hai…hamare bête ka phone hai..

 **Kavin F (tears):** Kavinnnn…tum bol rahe ho…..sachi baat hai kaa….jeeteji humko maar hi diya tumne….kita roye hai hum dono…arre jawaan ladka ghar chodke aise jaata hai….apne Amma Papa ko akela kar diya..

 **KavinM (snatching phone):** itne din baad awaaj suni hai…daatiyega nahi hamare lalllaaa ko..

Kavin smiles and wipes his tears..

 **KavinM:** kaisa hai tu? Bata naa…kab waapas aa raha hai…

 **Kavin:** ammaa…hum ghar se jaate waqt kasam khaaye the Shivji ki…jab tak humara sapna poora nahi ho jaata hum aapke samne nahi aayenge..

 **KavinM:** bhoool jaa uss sab baat ko…tu bass ghar aaja….ghar aaja…

 **Kavin (smile):** amma..hamari baat sunoh toh….hamara sapna poora ho gaya Ammaa…hume film me gaane ka chance mil gaya..

 **KavinM (happy):** sach! Kavin ke papa…sunte ho…Kavin ko gaane ka mauka mila hai..Fillum me..kaunsa fillum beta..

 **Kavin (laughing):** aapke favorite hero ka…Aatish Kapoorji ka…he laughs…

 **KavinM (excited):** sach? Arre waah…yeh toh bahut acha baat hai..tu dekhe ho Aatish ji ko? Kaise dikhte hai?

 **Kavin (laughs):** Kya Amma…hume chodd unka haal chaal pooch rahi ho…humse pyaar nahi hai kya?

 **KavinM (crying):** kaisi baat karta hai…kitna pyaar karte hai tujhe…jab se tu gaya hai..ghar pe maatam chaa gaya hai….naa humne koi tevhar manaaya…naa kuch kiya…

 **Kavin:** hum jaante hai amma…isliye toh hum aapko aur papa ko Mumbai le aana chahte hai..

 **KavinF:** Bambai? Tu Bambai me bass gaya kya? Suna hai wahan ghar lena bahut mushkil hai…bahut paisa chahiye..

 **Kavin:** haan papa…bahut mushkil hai…magar bass kuch din aur…iss film ke gaane ke paise mil jaayenge…toh hum apne liye ek chota sa ghar dekhenge…aur phir hum chaar jane ussme hamesha khushi se rahenge..

 **KavinF:** chaar jane? Yeh chauthaa kaun hi wahan?

 **Kavin:** woh…Papa..asal me…maine yahan…shaadi…..

Purvi snatches his phone before he can complete his sentence.

 **Kavin:** Purviji…yeh kya kiya aapne…hum papa se baat kar rahe the..

 **Purvi (angry):** kya bol rahe the apne Maa- Papa se?

 **Kavin (scared):** woh..hum…hum yeh keh rahe the..ki…meri aur aapki…shaa…

 **SLAPPPPPPPPPPP…**

Kavin touches his cheek in pain…he looks into Purvi's eyes…Its fiery red and she is heaving in anger..

 **Purvi:** mazaak hai ek ladki ki zindagi tumhare liye…tum samajhte kya ho apne aap ko? Haan maanti hoon tum ek singer ban gaye..achi baat hai…lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki kisiki zindagi aur feelings ke saath khilwaad karo..she yells

 **Kavin (holding her shoulders):** Purviji…hamari baat..

 **Purvi (yelling):** Mat chuooo mujhe….she jerks his hands…haan main maanti hoon main beer bar me kaam karti hoon…chote kapde pahenti hoon..anjaan mardon ko sharaab pilaati hoon…..aurr…she starts crying..aurr kisi ke saath soyi bhi hoon….she sobs..Kavin takes two steps back..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** lekin kabhi apne aap ko becha nahi maine…pyaar kiya tha maine…ek patni ka farz nibhaa rahi thi…afsos..usne aisa nahi samjha iss rishte ko….mazaak banaake rakh diya mera..

 **Purvi (turns to him):** meri poori zindagi ek mazaak hai…mujhe mere haal pe chodd doo….main ek baar dhokaa khaa chuki hoon..doosri baar ke liye naa mere paas taakat hai..naa himmat…isliye please…chale jaoo…tumhe ek nayi zindagi mili hai…ussime khush raho…bhool jaoo mujhe….

 **Kavin has accepted Purvi as his wife! Purvi wants him to go away...Will Kavin go away forever?**

 **Thank you for the love to this story..Keep reading and loving :) Take care..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beer bar**

Purvi enters the bar and feels odd to see Kavin in front. He is cutting vegetables.

 **Purvi:** tum…tum gaye nahi?

 **Kavin (not looking at her, cutting vegetables):** 1 hafte me ek ghar bhaade pe milne waala hai..tab tak uncle se permission le li hai rehne ke liye…aapko koi takleef nahi hogi…

 **Purvi (nodding):** Theekh hai..

Purvi is walking inside, when Kavin spots something and stops her.

 **Kavin:** ek min Purviji…

Purvi stops but doesn't turn.

 **Purvi:** kya hai?

 **Kavin:** woh…aapke…aapke maathe pe sindoor? He has spotted the small red mark. Purvi realizes he has seen it.. she rubs it..

 **Purvi (flustered):** woh..sindoor…who..yeh..mandir me lag gaya hoga….she has tears…maine poch diya hai..she leaves..

 **Kavin (mind):** mere naam ka sindoor lagati bhi ho…aur phir mere hi saamne pochti ho…kahin na kahin aap bhi hamare iss rishte ko maanti ho shayad..

 **Later at night**

There is a huge group of drunkards today in the bar. They are celebrating their gang leader's birthday.

 **Gunda 1:** Bhaiiii….aapka happy birthday bahut bahut Mubarak..

 **Gang leader:** arre who sab toh theekh hai…magar apun ka gift kidhar hai?haan..he asks…the drunkards sit and think..they had not got any real gift for their boss…

 **Gunda 2:** Gift wift kya bhai…aap ko apun log kya degaa..hum log toh bahut chintuuu hai…aap itnaaa baahubali hai…they butter him up..

 **Gang leader (happy):** koi baat nahi chotee…rehne de…chal…apan abhi tum log ko return gift deta hai…he orders another round of drinks..

Prurvi approaches them balancing the drinks on a tray. She sets it down and places the drinks against each person. One of the gang men eye her….he licks his lips as he can see her cleavage.

 **Gunda 3:** Bhaiiii…aap ka happy birthday gift mil gaya…he smiles..

 **Gang leader (drunk):** Kya?

Purvi is serving the last glass of drink…the gunda grabs her hand and makes her sit forcibly on the gang leader's lap..

Purvi struggles to get up, but the gang leader holds her tight.

 **Purvi (struggling):** chodd do mujhe…just leave me..

 **Gang leader (drunk, trying to touch her cheeks):** arre darling…tu English bolti hai…apun ko bhi aati thodi thodi…I….Lovvvveee yuuu…..his gang members cheer him.

 **Joseph:** eeeeee….chodd do maan…chodd doooo….niklo idhar se..abhi ka abhi..

 **Gunda(drunk):** arre uncle…jaane do naa…extra paisa dega naa apun log…aaj bhaiii ka birthday hai…apun ka gift toh banta hai naa…they push him and make a circle around Purvi and gang leader.

Purvi raises her hand to slap the man, he holds her hands and twists them.

 **Purvi (pain, loudly):** maaaaaaaaaaaa…..Chodd dooooooo…

The gang members yell and hoot encouraging their leader. He gets excited and lifts Purvi to the table. He places his hands on the sleeves of her blouse to tear it…when…

 **DHAPPPPPP…**

The gang leader is thrown off to the ground. He gets up but again is trashed to the ground…

 **Gang leader:** Kaun hai be tuuu? Saala…

 **Kavin (gritting his teeth):** saala nahi Jeeja hoon main tumhara..aur iss rishte se Purviji tumhari bahen…he bangs his forehead with his..

The guy staggers back with pain and falls down unconscious. Purvi gasps loudly as the gang members now scramble to pick their leader.

 **Gunda:** yeh theekh nahi kiya tune….tu rukh…abhi apun bhai ka ilaaj ka waaste jaa raha hai…..idharich rukna…aa raha hai saaman leke..they warn him and leave..Joseph leaves the bar to go to police station.

 **Kavin (going near Purvi):** Purviji..aap theekh hai?

 **Purvi (angry):** tumhe kya zaroorat thi beech me padne ki? Maine tumhe bulaya? Haan…main manage kar leti naa…tum jaante ho woh log kaun hai? Iss area ka bhai hai who…bhaiii..isse pehle ki who log phir aaye…iske pehle tum jaaoo yahan se..jaoooo..she yells…

 **Kavin (worried):** aaap…aap bhi chaliye hamare saath.. …yahan se jaate hai..Uncle ko aane dijiye..unhe bhi le chalte hai..

 **Purvi:** hum log yahan se kahin nahi jaayenge…hume iss sab ki aadat hai..tum naye ho…waise bhi unhe tum se probem hai…mujhse ya papa se nahi…isliye acha hoga tum jaoo yahan se….

 **Kavin (stubborn):** hum yahan se kahin nahi jaayenge…aap dono ko chodke nahi jaa sakte..aane do unn logon ko…main saamna karoonga…chahe meri jaan bhi chali jaaye..

 **Purvi (yelling):** kyun nahi jaooge tum? Kiss haq se yahan rehne waale ho haan?

 **Kavin (yelling):** hamari patni ki koi be izzati kare..yeh hum bilkul nahi bardasht kar sakte..aap maaniye naa maaniye…aap hamari patni hai..aur aapki raksha karna hamara farz hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** Kitni baar kaha maine…hamari shaadi nahi huyi hai…nahi hoon main tumhari patni…naa tum mere pati..isliye yeh jabardasti ka rishta mat jodo mujhse…

 **Kavin:** aap iss rishte ko mat maanoo….magar sach jhootlaya nahi jaa sakta..isliye…aap abhi chaliye..hamare saath…he grabs her hand.

 **Purvi (removing her hand):** ab samajh me aaya…mujhe yahan se kyun le jaana chahte ho…he looks at her…she is no more angry…but she is having a smile on her face..

 **Kavin:** Purviji…aap…aap kya kehna chahti hai?

 **Purvi (smiling, running finger on his cheek):** itna naatak karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…main sab samajh gayi hoon…she takes a step behind..

Kavin watches her as she opens her hairs. She runs a hand through them.

 **Purvi:** tum me aur uss bhai me koi farak nahi hai…she looks at him with disgust…tum dono ko ek hi cheez chahiye….hai naa…

 **Kavin (shock):** Purvijiii..

 **Purvi:** bandh karo apna naatak…Purviji Purviji…aise pyaari pyari baaten karte ho..magar tumhara mann jaan gayi hoon main..iraada samajh gayi hoon main..

 **Kavin (tears):** Nahi Purviji…main aisa kuch..he takes a step closer..

 **Purvi (raising hand):** wahin rukna..paas mat aana mere..yeh sab naatak hai tumhara..kisi aur ko mere paas aane nahi dete…kyunki tum mujhe apne faayde ke liye use karna chahte ho…..tumhe kya laga..main aise hi aa jaaongi tumhare saath..phir tum mujhe use karoge…kitne din? 2 din? Ek hafta? Ek mahina? Aur uske baad?...uske baad kya? She yells at him…

 **Kavin (angry):** Purvijiiiiiii…bassss…..he slaps her in anger..she falls down holding her cheek. Kavin is red with anger and he looks at his hand. He is frustrated that he hit her..but she hurt him so much..

 **Purvi (getting up):** kyun? Maine sach kaha toh tumhe dil pe chot lagi…uthaa diya naa haath mujhpe…kiss haq se? mere pati hone ki hesiyat se? arre tumse acha toh Alex tha…haan mujhe dhokaa zaroor diya..magar kabhi haath nahi uthaaya usne….tummm…she looks at him in disgust..tum bahut ghatiya ho….

 **Kavin (sorry, guilty):** Purviji…hame maaf..

 **Purvi:** tumhe maafi chahiye? Toh yahan se nikal jaoooo….hamesha hamesha ke liye…main tumari shakal nahi dekhna chahti hoon…jaoooo…

Kavin stands there like a statue..he has no idea what to do….his head is spinning..Purvi looks at him..he is still standing there..

 **Purvi (angry, picking a knife):** ab agar tum yahan se nahi gaye…toh main…main..she aims the knife on her wrist…main jaan de doongi…iss narak se chutkaara mil jaayega mujhe…she brings the knife down..

 **Kavin:** Nahiiiiii…Purvijiiiii…Kavin holds the knife and his hand gets cut. Blood drips down fast..Purvi is shocked..she drops the knife..

She holds his hand to check his wound. Kavin takes his hand off hers..

 **Kavin:** rehne dijiye..bahut badi chot nahi hai yeh…

 **Purvi (guilty):** Bahut …bahut khoon beh raha hai…

 **Kavin:** yeh…yeh toh ruk jaayegaa…aaj nahi toh kal yeh ghaav bhar jaayega..magar jo dard aapne diya hai…woh…he smiles though his eyes have tears..

 **Kavin:** Purvijii…hum aapse kshama chahte hai..hamari wajah se aapke jeevan me jo bhi takleef huyi hai..uss sab ke liye..ab aapko hamare wajah se aur koi takleef nahi hogi..hum…hum jaa rahe hai…

Purvi is relieved at last..she doesn't show it on her face though. Kavin wipes his tears and reaches the door of the bar.

 **Purvi:** kavin…ek min…ek…ek aakhiri request hai tumse..

 **Kavin (not looking at her):** hmm

 **Purvi:** main tumhe bhoolna chahti hoon…tum bhi mujhe please bhool jaooo..bhool jaao ki kabhi tum mujhse mile…hum saath me rahe..main nahi chahti meri aur badnaami ho..

 **Kavin:** Purviji…hum yeh kabhi nahi chahenge..kisi bhi tarah badnaami ho…main aaj ke baad kabhi bhi kahin bhi aapka zikar tak nahi karoonga…aap befikar rahiye…

He leaves, Purvi turns and runs to the door. She watches with a heavy heart as he walks into the darkness, wiping his tears again and again. He stops and turns to see if she is watching. Purvi quickly hides and clamps her mouth to suppress the cry that's building in her throat.

When she cannot see him anywhere on the road, she sits and cries loudly, lying on the cold floor. She curls up into a ball, extremely hurt that he has left !

Joseph walks in after giving complaint in police station. He can hear Purvi's heartfelt cries.

 **Joseph (rushing to her):** Purviiiii..uthoooo..kya ho gaya…he looks here and there..kav..kavin kidhar hai…he calls Kavin's name 2-3 times.

 **Purvi (sobbing):** who chala gaya papaaaa…chala gaya…maine nikaal diya usse..hamesha ke liye…

 **Joseph (shock):** Kya bolta hai man…kya ho gaya…kyun kiya aisa?

 **Purvi (sobbing badly):** papa who zidd pakad ke baitha hai…baar baar mujhe patni bol raha tha..

 **Joseph (shocked):** kya bolta hai…tum paagal hai…arre who sacha hai…tumhara kitna respect karta hai..he…he really loves you Purvi..

Purvi looks into Joseph's eyes. yes! She knows the truth..he loved her..she was so sure about it..she was sure no one would love and respect her as much as he did!

 **Purvi (admitting):** main jaanti hoon Papa…he loves me…and I…I love him too…she breaks down…

 **Joseph:** Purviii…tum bhi usse pyaar karta hai..toh usko jaane kyun diya? Are you mad?

 **Purvi (crying):** main kya karti Papa….yeh rishta nahi ho sakta papa…nahi ho sakta…

 **Joseph:** Kyun nahi ho sakta? What are you saying?

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Papa…kaise ho sakta hai…main jaanti hoon…who abhi bahut bada singer ban jaayega….uska life me bahut happiness hoga….main nahi chahti uski khushiyon ko nazar naa lage…shaap na lage..

 **Joseph:** Kiska buraa nazar? Kaunsa curse?

Purvi comes out of the hug and looks at him. She stops sobbing and in a calm tone manages to reply.

 **Purvi:** main hoon who shaap papa….meri buri nazar lag jaayegii…

 **why did Purvi say this? what will happen to Kavin now...will they ever meet?**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories...Take care :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Joseph (shocked):** Yeh tum kya bolta hai Purvi…no my child…tum kisipe curse nahi hai..tum toh ek angel ki tarah hai..

 **Purvi (calm voice):** Papa main sirf ek beer bar waitress hoon…magar iss samaaj me meri izzat ek veshya jitni hi hai….jo bhi dekhta hai yehi sochta hai …main free hoon…yehi sochta hai ki main kisike saath bhi…she wipes a lone tear from her eye…

Joseph feels bad and sits next to her venting her frustrations.

 **Purvi:** main aisi nahi hoon…aaj tak Alex ke siva kisi aur ke saath kuch bhi nahi kiya…

 **Joseph:** yeh humko maloom hai Purvi…tum aisa nahi hai..aur Kavin ko bhi yeh pata hai…

 **Purvi:** aap dono yeh jaante hai…lekin kya yeh baat yeh duniya maaanegi? Kabhi nahi..she gets up and walks to the window.

 **Purvi:** Alex ne chaahe mere saath bura kiya ho…magar usne ek sachi baat boli…

 **Joseph (surprise):** kya?

 **Purvi:** mujh jaise ladki ke saath shaadi karne se pehle koi bhi insaan 1000 baar sochegaa….

 **Joseph:** Purvi..yeh tum kya bolta hai….

 **Purvi (turning to him):** sach hi toh bol rahi hoon…meri jaie kitni ladkiyan hai…hai koi aapke pehchaan me jiski shaadi kisi ache, sharif ghar me huyi ho? Boliye?

Joseph thinks but does not answer.

 **Purvi (dry smile):** shaadi huyi toh hai kayiyo ki….magar kisi gunde ke saath…charsi ke saath ya kisi seth ki baharwaali ban jaati hai…toh hua naa mujhse shaadi karna ek shaap…

 **Joseph:** Purvi…I agree…but Kavin ko ek mauka toh do…

 **Purvi:** kavin bahut seedha hai papa….woh insaan ke mann ko dekhta hai…usne jitni izzat di hai mujhe..shayad hi kisi aadmi ne di hai mujhe life me…she wipes her tears again..magar main iss baat ka faydaa nahi uthaa sakti naa…kal woh ek bada singer ban jaayega…bada ghar hoga…badi gaadiyan….Kanpur se uske Amma aur Papa aayenge..se smiles imagining all these things..

 **Purvi:** uss sab ke beech mera wahan hona…akhbaar ki headline hogi … _Kavin Khanna's wife – a bar waitress!...Mashoor singer Kavin Khanna ki biwi logon ko daroo pilaati hai…._ She says in disgust!

 **Purvi:** kya yeh acha lagega Papa? Joseph has pain in his eyes…

 **Purvi (continuing):** Alex mujhe mere bachpan se jaanta hai…usse mere kaam se koi problem nahi thi..magar jab tak woh mere saath tha..yaa yun kahoon main uske life me thi…who kabhi aage nahi badh paaya…

 **Purvi:** Magar jaise hi uski life me Sunaina aayi…uska luck hi badal gaya..uski life me sab kuch acha hone laga…who bada singer ban gaya..usse samajh aa gaya hoga ….main hi shayad uski life ki panavti (bad luck) thi…isliye toh usne mujhe aur uske bache ko ek jhatke me alag kar diya..

 **Purvi:** aap maano yaa naa maano…mere jaise ladki ka kisi bhi sharif aadmi ke life me hona ek curse hi hai…uski khushiyon pe nazar hi lagegi…

 **Joseph (feeling sorry):** Purvi….my child…I am sorry…kidhar na kidhar apun ke wajah se tum aisa hai…kya karega..apun bhi business ke wajah se majboor tha..yeh kabhi nahi socha tera life waste ho raha hai…apun maafi maangta hai…he folds his hands in front of her…

 **Purvi (holding his hands):** Nahi Papa…aapki koi galti nahi hai….I am not sorry for what I do…yeh bhi ek kaam hai..aapne mujhe kaam dekar mujhpe ehsaan hi kiya hai…mere apne Papa toh mere bachpan me hi chal basse..lekin aapne meri Maa aur mujhe dono ko pyaar diya…hamara respect kiya…mujhe ek beti ki tarah protect kiya…mujhe aapse koi shikaayat nahi hai…in fact kisise koi complaint nahi hai…naa aapse..naa Alex se…naa Kavin se…

 **Purvi (softly):** I love Kavin papa…I love him very much…main chahti hoon woh bahut kamyaab ho…uska talent poori duniya dekhe..magar yeh sab tabhi ho sakta hai…jab woh hamari duniya se door rahe…mujhse door rahe…

Joseph nods his head and breaks down crying. Purvi consoles him.

Unknown to them Kavin has been hearing all this standing outside the bar. He had come back to check if the goons had returned.

 **Kavin (wiping tears, mind):** Purviji…hame pata tha aap bhi hamse pyaar karti hai….yeh kaisa pyaar hai aapka..jo aap hume door karna chahti hai….theekh hai Purviji…agar aapki marzi yahi hai toh hum bhi aapse door reh lenge….door se hamare pati hone ka saara farz nibhaayenge..aapki har pal raksha karenge, aapke jeevan me khushiyan laayenge..yeh hamara waada hai aapse…

He walks again on the road.. this time there are no tears in his eyes…just determination to succeed and win over his wife!

 **Next day morning**

Joseph calls up Ismail chacha.

 **Ismail Chacha:** haan Joesph bhaai….Kavin idhar hi hai…haan main ek kholi ka intezaam kar raha hoon uske liye….haan…who theekh hai….

 **Joseph (relief):** Ismail brother…agar uske paas abhi paisa nahi hai..toh adjust kar lena…apun dega uska kholi ke waaste deposit..lekin usko batana nahi please..

 **Ismail:** jaisa tum kaho Joseph bhai..

He keeps the phone down. Purvi hands him a gold bangle.

 **Joseph:** yeh kya hai Purvi?

 **Purvi:** meri maa ne mere liye ek hi sone ka daagina (jewellery) banaya aaj tak…isko bech do papa…Kavin ki kholi ka deposit mil jaayega..

 **Joseph:** Yeh kya kar raha hai tum Purvi…yeh apun nahi le sakta..

 **Purvi:** papa….pati ke bure waqt me patni ke zevar nahi kaam aayenge toh kya aayega?

 **Joseph:** Patni? Iska matlab tum….

 **Purvi:** haan papa…maine Kavin ko apna pati maan liya hai…she hands the bangle to him.

 **A month later**

Purvi is working in the bar serving drinks…when she hears Kavin's singing voice. Everyone in the bar recognizes and get excited.

 **Customers** : yeh toh kavin ka awaaj hai….arre kaavin..? apna Kavin?

 _Main jag jeet aaya…teri duaaa hai…main dil haar gaya…teri wafaa hai…._

Purvi clutches the drinks tray. His voice is melodious and he has sung from his soul. She recognizes the song…it was the song he had sung to her…the first song he sung for a film…

She turns with tears in her eyes..expecting him! Standing there with his arms open….instead…she watches the actor Aatish Kapoor singing this on TV…it's the trailer of his new film!

She smiles as she watches the screen …its written in golden letters !

 _Introducing new sensation Kavin Khanna…as the voice of Aatish Kapoor…_

She is happy for him…very happy for him! She rushes to the picture of Ganesha in the kitchen of beer bar.

 **Joseph:** Purvi….tum theekh hai? Tum ro raha hai kya?

 **Purvi (happy, tears):** Nahi papa…aaj main bahut khush hoon…bahut bahut bahut khush hoon…Kavin ka sapna sach ho gaya Papa…dekhna abhi aur bhi bahut gaane gaayega…ekdum famous singer ban jaayega…usko woh Filmfare award bhi milega…

 **Joseph (smile):** arre arre…tu kidhar ka kidhar sochta hai….itna khush hai tu child..

 **Purvi (hugging Joseph):** Haan papa…main bahut khush hoon..

 **Joseph:** tereko Kavin se milne ka hai?

 **Purvi (controlling emotions):** Nahi papa…yeh theekh nahi hoga…she cheers up..waise bhi…itne din ho gaye..woh toh humko bhool bhi gaya hoga..okay Papa…main baaki orders dekhti hoon…she goes out of the kitchen.

Joseph looks at the picture of Ganesha.

 **Joseph (mind):** Dear God….Kavin aur Purvi ka love ekdum true hai…pure hai…inko please jaldi se milaa denaa..

 **Kavin new house**

 **Kavin (on phone):** haan Amma..hum theekh hai…naye ghar me aa gaye hai…hamara gaana sunaa aapne?...haan abhi Badri sir ke saath 2 aur film me gaane diye hai…Ji Amma…aap log yahan jaldi aayiye…acha rakhte hai…

Kavin walks around his new apartment. He has got advance payment as the film's music has become very popular. He is in great demand for shows, festivals..there is a great curiosity for him and he is called for many interviews.

He stands on the open balcony of his house and takes out a picture of Purvi from his wallet.

 **Kavin (smile, tears):** kaisi hai aap Purviji? Aapne mera gaana toh suna hoga naa? Aapko acha laga? He smiles…hamari zindagi ka pehla romantic gaana…..jo bhi yeh gaana sunta hai humse poochta hai…itna romance kaise daal diya iss gaane me? Kya aapki koi girlfriend hai?

He sits down and kisses the picture.

 **Kavin (sighs):** ab kya bataaye inn sabko? Hamari patni hai hi itni pyaari…he traces his finger on her face in the picture….hum jab Mumbai aaye the…ek hi sapna laaye the…singer banne ka…yeh to poora ho gaya hai…ab bass iss jeevan me ek aur sapna hai…aapka saath….hamesha ke liye…yeh kab poora hoga?

 **Servant:** saab…who builder aaye hai…

 **Kavin (putting picture back):** haan unhe bithaoo..hum aate hai..

 **Some days later…**

Joseph is calculating something and he has a deep frown on his face.

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai Papa? Koi tension hai?

 **Joseph:** kya boloon main Purvi….bar ka business bahut down hai….dekhte dekhte bahut loss ho gaya hai…udhaari bahut sar pea aa gaya hai…maloom nahi kaise sab theekh hoga..

 **Purvi:** kya koi aur raasta nahi hai?

 **Joseph:** nahi my child…abhi lagta hai bar ka shutter down karna hi padega hamesha ke liye…he has tears in his eyes..

 **Purvi (worried):** Papa…agar bar bandh karenge toh hum log karenge kya?

 **Joseph (sad):** I don't know…I really don't know…

 **Purvi:** koi baat nahi Papa..main hoon naa…main koi doosri bar me naukri kar lega…woh Shetty anna ka bar hai naa station ka paas…wahan pe waitress chahiye unko…

 **Joseph (shock):** kya bola tum? Uss ghatiya bar me? Purvi you very well know…udhar who waitress log se kya kya karaata hai…I will never allow you there..

 **Purvi:** But Papa…kaam toh karna hi padega naa..warna ghar kaise chalega?

 **Joseph (angry):** No means Noooo…I will not allow you..tum..tum koi doosra kaam kar lo..

 **Purvi:** doossra kaam? Kaun dega mereko doosra kaam….aap ko maloom hai…iss line me ek baar aa gaya…zindagi bhar yahi reh jaata hai..nikalna mushkil hai…aur jo nikalta hai…uski baahari duniya me naa koi izzat hai..naa zaroorat…

 **Joseph:** but Purvi…

 **Purvi (leaving house):** Main shaam tak aajaoongi Papa..shetty anna ko phone kar liya tha maine…unhone bulaya hai…

Joseph watches helplessly as Purvi walks out of the house.

 **Joseph (mind, worried):** Oh Lord….kuch toh raasta dikhaooo…Purvi ko bachaana chahta hai apun…

 **Evening**

Purvi walks to her house. She wipes her tears. She has got the job at Shetty Anna's bar. She recollects the conversation.

 **Bar owner (eyeing her):** tum acha dikhta hai…Joseph ka bar me kaam kiya hai naa..

 **Purvi (uncomfortable):** haan..

 **Bar owner:** acha hai…magar idhar ka bar me tum sirf waitress nahi…doosra kaam bhi karna padega…

 **Purvi (trying to protest):** main sirf waitress ka kaam karoongi…

 **Bar owner (laughing):** Joseph ka haalat kya hai…yeh sabko maloom hai… …Papa bulaata hai na tum usko….help karne ka hai uska…yeh doosra kaam me bahut paisa hai…aur enjoyment bhi.. choice tumhara hai…

 **Purvi (accepting with sadness):** Theekh hai…

 **Bar owner:** aaj raat ko 8 baje aa jaaoo..aaj se shuru kar do…

Purvi sits on the steps of her house.

 **Purvi (mind, tears):** hey bhagwaan…main kya karoon? Ek taraf Papa hai…unhone mere liye itna kuch kiya hai…toh kya main unke liye kuch nahi kar sakti?

She wipes her tears and steels herself.

 **Purvi(mind):** nahi Purvi….itna mat soch…unhe teri zaroorat hai..tujhe yeh sab karna hi hoga..

She goes inside. Joseph is standing at the window, looking out for Purvi.

 **Purvi (smile):** papa…aise khidki pe kya khade hai? Aapke liye chaai laati hoon..

 **Joseph:** Purvi rukooo..one minute…he comes quickly to her.

 **Purvi (worried):** kya baat hai Papa? Aap aise kyun dekh rahe hai mujhe?

 **Joseph:** tumne who waitress waala job ko haan toh nahi bola naa?

 **Purvi:** papa..

 **Joseph:** abhi ka abhi phone karo…aur bolo tum yeh ghatiya kaam aaj se nahi karega..

 **Purvi:** lekin papa…iss mahine ka bhaada dena hai…bar ka bijli ka bill bharna hai….market me sabji waaloon ka udhaar…aur aapne jo udhaar pe daroo kharida hai..uska paisa.

 **Joseph (happy):** tumko who sab sochneka koi zaroorat nahi hai…Lord has saved us…bhagwaan bachaaya hai humko…

 **Purvi (not understanding):** papa? Yeh aap kya bol rahe ho?

 **Joseph (excited):** Tumhara jaane ka baad..ek builder aaya tha…ghar me…apne ko ek offer diya hai…usko apun ka bar ka jagah chahiye….ek chota..chota complex banaane ka waaste..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Builder? Kaunsa builder?

 **Joseph:** apun ka pehchaan ka hi hai woh…Purvi aisa samjho aaj se apna saara takleef door…agla 15 din me deal kar dega…apne ko bahut paisa milega…

 **Purvi (happy):** sach….aapka saara udhaar chukta ho jaayega..Papa main bahut khush hoon

 **Joseph (tears, holding her face):** haan…jaanta hai mai kyun khush hai?

 **Purvi (tears):** Kyun?

 **Joseph (tears, hugging her):** Kyunki aaj ka baad…mera beti…kisike saamne beizzat nahi hoga…aisa koi kaam nahi karega…abhi hum dono izzat ka kaam karega…

 **Purvi (hugging him, crying):** papaaaa….

 **15 days later, Kavin house**

 **Builder:** Yeh lijiye Kavin ji…deal ke papers..jaisa aapne kaha maine waisa hi kiya..aapka naam nahi likha hai..

 **Kavin (happy):** Thank you so much Somesh ji…

 **Builder:** ek baat kahoon aapse…bahut ghaate ka sauda kiya aapne…uss beer bar ki kimat kuch zyaada hi lagaayi aapne..

 **Kavin:** woh jagah aur uske log bahut anmol hai Someshji…hamari Amma kehti hai…sachaai ka koi mol nahi hota …usse kabhi kharida nahi jaa sakta..

The builder takes the papers and keeps it locked.

 **Kavin (mind):** aaj hum bahut khush hain Purviji…bahut khush…aapko uss zindagi se hamesha ke liye chutkaara jo dilaa diya…bahut mann kar raha hai..aapko dekhne ka…aapse milne kaa…ab aur intezaar nahi hota humse..

 **A month later**

Joseph has moved from that beer bar and chawl. They live in a different place. Joseph has opened a small travel business office and Purvi is his assistant.

 **Joseph:** Purviiii….aaj ka kya sale hua hai?

Purvi takes the sales sheet and shows it to him. He checks it and is happy with the small progress they are making.

Purvi is visiting the temple. She collects Prasad and is walking away when she is stopped by an old woman.

 **Purvi (recognizing):** ji Sharda aunty..aapne mujhe kyun rukaya..

 **Sharda:** beta…tum nayi aayi ho naa..socha tumhe bhi pooja me bulaa loon..

 **Purvi:** sure aunty…kaunsi pooja?

 **Sharda:** arre…2 din baad karwa chauth hai naa..ussiki pooja hai mere ghar pe…yahan ki sabhi suhaagne aati hai mere ghar pe…tum bhi zaroor aana..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Main?

 **Sharda:** tum chaukk kyun rahi ho? Tum bhi toh suhaagan ho…maathe pe sindoor hai…har hafte shukravaar ko doosri suhaagno ki tarah pati ke liye vrat rakhti ho…haan magar tumhara mangalsootra nahi dikhayi de raha….waise tumhe aaye toh kuch din hi huye hai..tumse pehle kabhi poocha nahi..tumhara pati kahan hai? Karta kya hai?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** ji woh…yahan…yahan nahi hai..

 **Sharda:** ohhh….baahar gaav kahin kaam karta hoga..koi baat nahi beta…pati saath nahi toh kya…uske liye pyaar to hai naa…aur yeh vrat toh pati ki lambi umar ke liye rakhte hai…acha main chalti hoon..parso aana zaroor…

 **Karwaa chauth...will Purvi keep Vrat? Will Kavin help her complete her vrat! Will they be one...stay tuned..2 more chapters to go...**

 **Thank you all...keep reading and reviewing...Take care :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Purvi reaches home and is seated deep in her thoughts. Joseph walks in and sees her thinking.

 **Joseph:** Purviii…yeh market me itna aurat log kya shopping kar raha hai…kuch festival hai kya?

 **Purvi:** haan…haan Papa woh karvachauth hai…isliye..

 **Joseph:** oh yeh wohich festival hai naa..wife log apna husband ka waaste fast karta hai..poora din?

 **Purvi:** haan Papa…

 **Joseph:** yeh dono hands me mehendi lagata hai? acha kapda pahenta hai?

 **Purvi:** haan papa..

 **Joseph:** phir evening me moon ko dekhke apna fast todta hai?

 **Purvi:** haan Papa..

 **Joseph:** Tum bhi Kavin ka waaste fast karne walaa hai?

 **Purvi (without realizing):** Haan Papa..

 **Joseph (coming to her):** Sach…tum rakhenga fast?

Purvi looks at him and she begins to nod her head as No..

 **Joseph:** Purviii..don't lie to me..tum Kavin ke liye yeh fast zaroor rakhne waala hai..I know it..

 **Purvi (head down):** kaise nahi rakhti main Papa..main hamesha uski lambi umar chahoongi…main chahti hoon who bahut khush rahe..

 **Joseph (smile):** Tum humko bataao kya saaman lane ka hai…main sab leke aata hoon..

 **Day of karwachauth, Kavin in studio**

Kavin has been singing since morning. Its almost afternoon. His throat is dry and achy.

 **Badri:** cut! Cut!..Kavin kya ho gaya…tumhara gala baith gaya hai kya?

 **Kavin (scratchy voice):** kuch nahi sir..he coughs and clears his throat..theekh ho jaayega..aap take le lijiye

He starts singing again..his throat is really dry and he starts coughing..

 **Badri(disappointed):** Nahi nahi….jamm nahi raha hai…ek kaam karo…garam paani pii looo..arre Shyam (assistant)..zara garam paani thoda honey daalke laana…abhi gala theekh ho jaayega..

Kavin protests but the assistant gets water near his mouth.

 **Kavin (praying to god):** Hey bhagwaan…kaise samjhaaye inhe…humne vrat rakha hai….he declines water..when the phone rings for Badri

 **Badri (after talking on phone):** arre Kavin…sorry yaar…recording rokni padegi..woh aaj karwachauth hai aur mere ghar ek badi pooja hai..sab log mera wait kar rahe hai..aisa karte hai..hum 2 din baad record karte hai…waise bhi tumhara gala baitha hai…toh tum bhi aaram kar lo..theekh hai..bye..

Kavin smiles and quickly exits the studio.

 **Karwachauth pooja**

Purvi steps into Shardha aunty's house. Many married ladies are present. They all are laughing and chatting.

 **Shardha:** arre Purvi beti…aaooo..aaooo…arre Nirmala, Janki…yeh Purvi hai…mandir me jaan pehchaan huyi thi…apne area me nayi aayi hai…jaoo beta..apni thaali wahan rakh do..

Purvi smiles and keeps her decorated thaali with other ladies.

 **Janki:** tumhari nayi nayi shaadi huyi hai kya? Purvi nods her head…kya karte hia tumhare pati?

 **Purvi (nervous):** Ji…woh yahan nahi hai..

 **Janki (doubt):** hmm..tumne shaadi ka laal joda kyun nahi pehna? Aur tumhare gale me mangalsootra kyun nahi hai?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Ji woh…mangal…mangalsootra nahi hai….

 **Janki (shock):** Shardh chachi….mujhe nahi lagta yeh ladki suhaagan bhi hai…ek bhi nishaani nahi hai..naa haathon me laal chooda, na mangalsootra, aur toh aur iska pati bhi iske saath me nahi hai…kya chachi aap bhi..yeh pooja sirf suhaangno ke liye hai..

 **Nirmala:** agar tumhari shaadi saare rasmo rivaajo se nahi huyi hai…toh tumhara rishta bhi naajayaz hai..

Purvi doesn't know what to say. She picks up her thaali and rushes to her house, sobbing all the way. She goes to the terrace and is crying.

 **Joseph:** arre..tum itna jaldi aa gaya..ho gaya tumhara prayers?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Nahi papa…meri pooja nahi ho paayi…wahan pe who aurton ne kaha..main shaadishudaa hi nahi hoon…mere paas koi bhi suhaag ki nishaani nahi hai..naa mangalsootra naa chudiyaan…mera pehla vrat adhoora reh jaayega papa..

 **Joseph (consoling her):** Unn logon ka bolne se kya hota hai child..tumne apna dil me Kavin ko husband maana hai naa..tumko iss sab ritual me bharosa hai toh kisika mat suno..tum apna dil se uske liye pray karo..god believes in true worship..yeh rituals toh sab dikhaava hai..tumne apna dil se yeh fast rakha hai naa..toh yeh zaroor fulfill hoga..

Purvi nods her head and now waits for the moon to come in the sky.

 **Kavin house**

Kavin is awaiting the moon too. He has been fasting also, praying for Purvi's well being and long life.

 **Kavin (mind):** Purviji..mujhe yakeen hai..aapne bhi vrat rakha hoga…chaand nikalne ka samay ho raha hai…he sees the faint outline of the moon..

 **Kavin (feeling restless, mind):** yeh itni bechaini kyun ho rahi hai mere mann me….he is constantly thinking about Purvi…hey shivji…subah se bhooki pyaasi hogi Purviji….mere bina unka vrat kaise poora hoga..

 **Purvi house**

Purvi watches anxiously as a big cloud covers the moon. She prays for it to come out.

 **Joseph:** arre…yeh cloud kidhar se aa gaya…abhi tak toh Moon ko aa jaana chahiye tha…

 **Purvi (feeling restless, mind):** Yeh chaand toh aa hi jaayega…lekin Kavin ke bina..mera vrat phir bhi adhoora hoga…kaash ek baar…ek baar…she swallows her pain and keeps an eye out on the moon..

 **Joseph (loudly):** Purviii…who dekhooo…who cloud jaa raha hai…Moon aane wala hai…laoo mannn..tumhara aarti ka plate laooo..

Purvi takes the thaali and performs the pooja as she knows. Next she takes the chalni (sieve) and watches the moon through it. She has tears in her eyes as she knows what comes next. She has to see her husband through the same sieve, but that's not possible.

 **Purvi (closing eyes):** hey bhagwaan…maine Kavin ko apna pati maana hai..usse bahut lambi uar dena…usse mere hisse ki bhi khushiyan dena…usse uska pyaar de dena..woh hamesha khush rahe, swasth rahe aisi prarthna karti hoon.

She sees the moon one more time and closes her eyes again to imagine Kavin's face.

 **Kavin voice:** Purviji…..

 **Purvi (mind):** hey bhagwaan...main shayad kuch zyaada hi yaad kar rahi hoon Kavin ko..mujhe uski awaaz bhi sunaayi de rahi hai..

 **Kavin voice (emotional):** Purviji…hum hain…Kavin…

She opens her eyes and immediately turns. She still has the sieve in her hand and she can see him in front of her!

He smiles at her..his eyes have tears..Purvi cannot believe it.

 **Purvi (scared):** papa…mujhe…mujhe Kavin..Kavin dikhayi de raha hai…she takes a step behind in fear and slips to fall…

 **Kavin (coming quick):** Purvijiiiiiiiiii…he holds her and makes her sit down.

 **Joseph (getting water):** yeh paani pilaaoo isko..subah se nahi piyaa hai…khaana bhi nahi khaaya..

Kavin holds the vessel of water and places it on her lips. Purvi watches him continuously and drinks the first sip since morning. She is in the arms of her husband and he is making her drink water!

 **Kavin (concern):** aap theekh hai Purviji? Aur paani chahiye?

Purvi nods her head as no. Kavin takes her pooja thaali and picks a piece of fruit.

 **Kavin (softly):** khaa lijiye…aapka vrat poora ho jaayega..she opens her mouth slightly. He places the fruit gently. She eats it and looks at him again.

 **Joseph (happy):** chaloo..tumhara pehla pooja acha se ho gaya..maine bola tha..God ko dil se kiya hua har kaam pasand aata hai…he realizes these two have to be left alone.

 **Joseph:** arre…hum zaraa shop me jaake aata hai..lagta hai ek file bhool gaya apun.. he exits from the terrace leaving Kavin and Purvi alone

Kavin doesn't know what to do or say next. He waits for Purvi to speak. She is looking on the floor still accepting the fact that he is in front of her..

Purvi looks at him and takes two step closer to him. She looks down and bends to take his blessings.

 **Kavin (holding her shoulders, she removes his hands):** Purviji..aapko mere paav choone ki zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Purvi (hesitant):** yeh…yeh rivaaj hai…

 **Kavin:** yeh rivaaj toh pati-patni ke beech hota hai..aur aap toh hame pati maanti nahi hai naa…he asks..

 **Purvi (looking at him, loss of words):** woh…woh…

 **Kavin:** kshama kijiyega hame…humne toh yeh poocha bhi nahi aapne yeh vrat kiske liye rakha hai..kahin aapne doosri shaadi toh nahi kar li?

 **Purvi (break down):** bass karo Kavin…mujhe taane dena bandh karo..she sits down and cries..yeh mere zindagi ka pehla karwa chauth ka vrat hai…aur yeh maine tumhare liye rakha hai..main zindagi bhar yeh vrat rakhoongi tumhare liye..she sobs…

 **Kavin (placing hand on shoulder):** toh phir chaliye apne ghar…main aaj aapko lene aaya hoon Purviji..

Purvi looks at him. He has come to take her away..she has a home of her own..a home where she will live with her husband..her in-laws..her family..they will have their kids…they will grow old…a happy life flashes by her eyes..she smiles at him, ready to accept it, she even raises a palm to hold the outstrectched hand in front!

 _Tum jaisi ladki ko apni patni banaane se pehle koi bhi aadmi 1000 baar sochegaa…_

The happy world crumbles in front of her eyes! she is all alone..

 **Purvi (looking away):** nahi Kavin..yeh..yeh nahi ho sakta..tum chale jaoo yahan se..

 **Kavin (trying to reason):** lekin Purviji…

 **Purvi (angry):** maine kaha naa…jaooo yahan se..mujhe akela chodd doon…main theekh hoon..bass thodi der ke liye bahek gayi thi..iss sab rivaajo ko, rishton ko sach maan baithi…bhool gayi thi..sab mard ek jaise hote hai…tum bhi waise hi ho..isliye please jaoo…

 **Joseph (voice):** Kyun jaayega yeh yahan se? yeh akela nahi jaayega..tum bhi saath me jaayega.

 **Purvi (shocked):** papa?

 **Joseph (angry):** shaadi ka baad ladki log apna husband ke saath rehna mangta..uska ghar me..uska in-laws ka seva karna mangta..kitna din tak apna father ka ghar me rahega tum..ados pados ka log kya kya baat karta hai..apun aur nahi sunn sakta hai abhi…abhi ka abhi tumhara saaman baandho aur chala jaoo..

 **Purvi (shocked):** papa…aap ko pata hai….main..main iss shaadi ko nahi maanti..phir kyun jabardasti aap mujhe bhej rahe hai…

 **Kavin (in between):** Uncle…Purviji theekh keh rahi hai…rishte jabardasti nahi bante…main bass aaj aise hi aagaya tha..ab chalta hoon..

 **Joseph:** ek min Kavin…yeh aisa kab tak tum dono cat and mouse jaisa khelega…arre tumhara dil me ek doosre ke liye itna love hai, respect hai..to accept karo naa…Purvi tumhara yeh naatak abhi bandh karo…agar tum Kavin ko apna pati nahi manta hai..toh kholi ka deposit ka waaste apna gold bangle kaykoo diya..Kavin looks shocked!

 **Joseph:** Bangle dete time kya bola tum? Husband ka bad time me wife ka jewellery hi kaam aata hai…who husband kaun tha? Yeh Kavin….phir tum kaisa bolta hai aaj..yeh tumhara husband nahi hai…arre agar yeh husband nahi hai toh kaykoo duniya ka saamne apne aap ko shaadi shudaa batata hai tum? Yeh sindoor kyun lagata hai..yeh sab fasting, prayers, rituals kyun karta hai? He yells..

 **Purvi (trying to reason):** papa…aap mere baare me jaante hai naa…phir kyun? She cries..

 **Joseph (arguing):** Kya? Kyaa jaanta hai hum? Tum beer bar me kaam karta thaa..thaa Purvi…that's your past…abhi tum who kaam nahi karta hai…kiska wajah se? he holds Kavin's hand and pushes him ahead..

 **Joseph:** yeh..tumhara husband ka wajah se….Kavin ka wajah se..

 **Kavin (shocked):** Uncle?

 **Joseph (smile):** hum life me bahut kuch dekha hai..business 20 saal ka umar se kiya hai…property ka value, market ka bhaav sab by-heart hai apun ko…apna bhi network solid hai Kavin…sab pata kiya apun ne..he has tears in his eyes…sab samajh gaya apun…yeh sab kisliye kiya…Purvi ka waaste naa? He hugs Kavin and pats his back…I am proud of you son…

 **Kavin (wiping tears):** sirf Purviji ke liye nahi..aapke liye bhi Uncle..hum chahte hai aap budhaape me toh aaram se rahe…uss dhandhe ka bojh aapke sar naa ho…aap khush hai naa?

 **Joseph (happy):** very happy Kavin..lekin aur khush hoyegaa..agar tum dono ek ho jaayega…

There is a silence! Kavin and Purvi stand there with their heads bowed down.

 **Joseph (tears, pleading):** tum dono…tum dono ko apun ne janam nahi diya…magar tum dono sahi way me apun ka children hai…tum dono ka khushi ek saath milke rehne me hai..iss boodha father ka baat maano….Start living together…

Kavin and Purvi look at each other…

 **Joseph:** Tum dono samajhdaar hai…iss baar correct decision lenaa..apun neeche ghar me wait karta hai…don't disappoint me please….he wipes his tears and walks away….

 _ **Do they now finally meet? and start living together?**_

 _ **next chapter will be last..Thank you for your wonderful comments...I love to read them..they make my day and put a smile on my face :)**_

 _ **Keep reading and reviewing !**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Purvi and Kavin, terrace**

Joseph has left them all alone once again. Kavin and Purvi stand in front of each other, silent. Both have various emotions, desires, thoughts running in their minds but are probably not knowing how to start.

 **Purvi (tears):** Kavin…Papa ne abhi abhi jo kaha..beer bar ke deal ke baare me..kya..kya woh sach hai?

 **Kavin:** haan Purviji..yeh sab maine hi kiya..main bass aapki khushi chahta hoon hamesha..aapne mujhse kabhi kaha nahi ki aap yeh kaam nahi karna chahti, aapne is naukri ko hamesha izzat di..magar afsos iss naukri ne, logon ne who izzat nahi di aapko..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** papa ke baad tum pehle insaan ho jisne mere liye kuch acha socha, achaa kiya..

 **Kavin:** kaise na karta Purviji…aap hamari patni hai…Purvi looks at him with shock.

Kavin wants to tell her what he has in his heart today. He steps closer and looks in her eyes.

 **Kavin (softly):** Purviji..manaa ki hamare beech yeh shaadi ka rishta achanak se ban gaya..magar mere dil me aapke liye pyaar kayi dino se hai..mera iraada hamesha aapse shaadi karne ka hi tha…hum sabke saamne aapko hamari patni banana chahte the…Amma-Papa ke aashirwaad ke saath..poore taam jhaam ke saath…hum aapko har woh khushi dena chahte the jiski aap haqdaar hai…magar yeh sab tabhi ho pata jab apne pairo pe khade hote…isliye kabhi aapse apni dil ki baat nahi bataayi..

He takes another step closer and wipes her tears. Purvi shuts her eyes.

 **Kavin:** Hum aapse bahut pyaar karte hai Purviji..aap hamari zindagi ho…hum aapka haath thaamke jeena chahte hai…

Purvi opens her eyes and sees his innocent, truthful face in front of her. How can she deny the love he is exuding?

 **Purvi (taking another step closer):** main..main bhi tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon Kavin..bahut pyaar. She breaks down after her confession.

 **Kavin (hugging her, comforting her):** main jaanta tha Purviji…main jaanta tha…he laughs slightly…chalo acha hua..aaj hum dono ke beech sulah ho gayi..Purvi hugs him tightly and cries.

 **Purvi (separating):** Magar Kavin…kya tumhare Maa-Papa iss rishte ko kabhi maanenge? Kya mujhe apnaayenge? Main unhe koi dhoka dena nahi chahti..aur unki marzi ke bina tumse koi rishta jodna bhi nahi chahti..tumpar unka haq sabse pehle aur zyaada hai..

 **Kavin (smile):** maine unhe hamari shaadi ke baare me bata diya hai Purviji..

 **Purvi(scared):** aur unhone kya kaha? unhe yeh rishta manzoor nahi hai..her face falls. She removes her hands from Kavin's body and takes a step back.

 **Kavin:** jab humne pehli baar shaadi ki baat kahi..woh bahut chaukk gaye…unke liye yeh sab kuch ek saath samajh paana mushkil tha…mera Mumbai aa jaana, saaman chori ho jaana, aapse aur uncle se mulakaat, bar me naukri, film me gaane ka chance aur phir aapse achanak shaadi.

 **Kavin:** hum jhooth nahi bolege Purviji..Amma humse gussa ho gayi thi…he smiles…ek bête ki amma hai naa…unhe bachpan se hamari chinta rehti hai….aapke baare me who kuch jaanti nahi thi..aapka swabhaav, parivaar kuch bhi nahi… humne unhe aapke baare me sab bataya..

 **Purvi:** unhe main pasand nahi hoon naa Kavin…koi baat nahi…mujhe koi shikayat nahi hai..mera past hai hi aisa…

 **Kavin:** pata hai aapko..jab hum singer ban gaye…hamari photo chapne lagi akhbaar pe, TV pe gaane aa gaye…poore Kanpur me mashhoor ho gaye hum…Amma kehti hai har roz 40-50 log ghar aate..aur unme se bahut toh aise the jinhe hum pehchaante nahi the, kabhi dekha nahi tha..magar sab koi naa koi rishta jodna chahte the..unhe aapka intezaar tha..ki aap aayengi..

 **Purvi (surprised):** main?

 **Kavin (smile):** haan…jahaan anjaan log humse rishta jodne me lage the..wahan aap toh meri patni hai..unhe laga ki aap zaroor aayengi apna haq maangne..magar..

 **Kavin:** aap nahi aayi….aapne humse koi rishta jataaya hi nahi..Purviji aapne aur Uncle ne hume tab sahaara diya jab hume sabse zyaada zaroorat thi…hamare bure dino me..man toh aapka kuch lagta bhi nahi tha…aapki mehnat aur shradha ke wajah se aaj hum apna sapna poora kar paaye hai..jaanti hai hamari Amma kya kehti hai?

 **Purvi (nodding as no):** Kya?

 **Kavin (smile):** hamari Amma kehti hai….safalta(success) me har koi saath deta hai..magar kathinaayi me jo himmat de usika saath zindagi bhar thaamna chahiye..he touches her cheeks..woh aapse bahut khush hai…aapse milna chahti hai…aap milengi unse?

 **Purvi (cannot believe):** tum sach keh rahe ho Kavin? Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha …..

Kavin pulls her face close to his. He bends and his lips touch hers softly. She holds his hand tight and doesn't stop the happy tears that flow.

 **Purvi (softly):** Kavin…

 **Kavin:** ab yakeen aaya aapko Purviji? He opens his eyes. They both hug gently.

 **Joseph house**

Joseph wipes his tears as Kavin and Purvi announce their decision to accept their relation.

 **Joseph (wiping tears):** aaj apun bahut bahut happy hai…tum log abhi hi apna ghar jaoo…don't wait anymore..

 **Kavin:** Nahi Uncle…hum Purviji ko aise apne ghar nahi le jaana chahte..Amma-Papa agle hafte Mumbai aane waale hai…who aayenge yahan..he feels shy…woh…aapse Purviji ka haath maangne…hum chahte hai hamari shaadi poore riti-rivaaj se ho…Purviji ko dulhan bane dekhna chahte hai hum..he looks at Purvi, she bows her head in shyness..

 **Joseph (smiling):** yeh dekho..Purvi toh abhi se hi bride ka jaise shy ho raha hai…

Purvi hugs Joseph in shyness.

 **Joseph (patting her head):** I am very happy for you child..May the lord always bless you with happiness and good health…he becomes sad..tum humko chodd ke chala jaayega…

 **Purvi (tears):** papaaaa…

 **Kavin:** arre uncle…abhi toh aana jaana laga rahega…aap jab chahe hamare ghar aa sakte hai..hum sab saath me reh sakte hai..

 **Joseph:** who sab toh theekh hai..lekin hamara ek baat manna hoga tum log ko…

 **Kavin/Purvi:** kya?

 **Joseph:** tum dono marriage ke baad lambaa honeymoon pe jaayega…tickets hamara agency sponsor karega…manaa nahi kar sakta hai tum log…okay?

 **Kavin (happy):** aapko kaise mana kar sakte hai Uncle..

 **Joseph(teasing):** dekha mann Purvi…kitna excited hai honeymoon ka waaste..bolo man kitna din ka honeymoon hai?

Purvi blushes and rushes inside.

 **3 years later**

 **Purvi and Kavin house**

Kavin is getting ready to go somewhere. He goes to the kitchen.

 **Kavin:** Amma…Purviji kahan hai? 10 min me nikalna hai..tayyar huyi ki nahi?

 **KavinM:** ab hame kaa pata..bahu toh kitchen me aayi hi nahi..hame kaa pooch rahe ho?

 **Kavin(smile):** Tumse nahi toh kisse pooche?…din bhar to bahu-bahu karti rehti ho..

 **KavinM:** kaahe naa karoon..hum saas hai uski..hamara haq banta hai uspe..she smiles..aur itni pyaari jo hai…ab hamara mooh ka dekh raha hai..jaa dekh tayyar huyi ki nahi..

Kavin rushes to his bedroom and opens the door. Purvi is not yet ready and she is holding their baby girl in her hands.

 **Kavin (surprise):** yeh kya? Abhi tak tayyar nahi huyi? 5 min me nikalna hai hume..jaldi kijiye..

 **Purvi (tears):** nahi Kavin…mujhe nahi aana hai..she hugs the baby tight..main kaise isse akela chodd aaoo? Yeh abhi bahut choti hai..

 **Kavin (sitting next to her):** hum samajhte hai Purviji…magar aap kyun nahi samajhti…poore 1 saal ki hone ko aayi hai hamari 'suhaani'(baby name)….aur iss saal me aap kitni baar hamare saath kahin akele aayi hai?..sochiye..sochiye..

 **Purvi:** Phir bhi…yeh mere bina kaise rahegi? Agar hum dono ke jaane ke baad yeh royi toh? Isse bhook lage toh?

 **KavinM (coming inside):** toh hum kaahe hai iss ghar me? She comes and picks the baby girl…bitiya hamari kuch lagti nahi hai kaa? Arre hamare kaleje ka tukda hai…hum rakhenge iska khayal…tu jaa tayyar ho jaa..

 **Purvi:** Magar Ammaaa?

 **KavinM:** Amma ki baat nahi maanegi kaa? Chal jaa..thoda baahar ho aa..aur phir aaj toh itna acha din hai…lalla (kavin) ko who kaa kehte hai? Haan 'reward' mil sakta hai…tumhe toh jaana hi chahiye..

 **Kavin (laughing):** Reward nahi Amma..Award..Award….

 **Purvi:** Amma ki taang khichaayi mat kijiye….Amma aapne sahi kaha..Award bhi reward hi hota hai..

 **KavinM:** iski toh aadat hi hai..apni Amma ko chidhaana..arre tum dono baaten hi karoge…she holds Kavin's hand..tu baahar aa…bahu ko tayyar hone de..chal..

Kavin waits impatiently for Purvi to get dressed and come out. He bangs the door again and again.

 **Kavin:** tayyar huyi ki nahi Purviji? Aur kitni der…hume nikalna hai abhi…jaldi…he raises his hand to bang again, the door opens and he stands there staring at her like an owl..

 **Purvi:** chalo Kavin..main tayyar hoon…Kavin…

 **Kavin (blinking eyes):** chalna zaroori hai kya?

 **Purvi (shock):** abhi itni der se toh peeche pade the..ab pooch rahe ho chalna hai kya? Hum jaa rahe hai yaa nahi?

 **Kavin (naughty smile):** jaana toh hai…magar kya hum kuch der baad jaa nahi sakte? He starts to come inside the bedroom..

 **Purvi (pushing him out):** yeh kya badtameezi hai Kavin…Amma baahar hi hai…chalo..

Kavin smiles and they make way to the awards function.

 **Award announcement:** And the best singer of the year goes to ' **KAAVINNNN KHANNAAAA".**

Purvi is very happy and claps her hands enthusiastically. Its the first time Kavin has got a big award. He hugs Purvi and gets up to go to the stage. He gives a hand to Purvi.

 **Kavin:** chaliye Purviji..

 **Purvi (shock):** Main? Yeh..yeh toh tumhara award hai..main kya karoon?she refuses.

 **Kavin (sure voice):** yeh mere akele ki mehnat ka natijaa nahi hai..aapko mere saath chalna hi hoga…

Everyone looks on surprised and cheer both Purvi and Kavin as they walk on the stage.

 **Kavin (accepting):** Thank you Jury, director, producer of the film..aapne mujhe mauka diya..yeh award ka haqdaar main akela nahi hoon.. iske peeche bahut log hai – mere maata Pitaa, mere Pita samaan Joseph uncle jinhone mujhe Mumbai me sahaara diya, apne bête ke jaisa pyaar diya…Ismail chacha jinke orchestra me maine apni pehchaan banaayi, Badri sir jinhone mujhe pehla break diya..aur mere gaane ko jinhone itna pyaar diya..aap sab audience…Thank you all..

Kehte hai naa 'Behind every successful man there is a woman'…toh main aaj uss 'woman' ko saamne laana chahta hoon…meri patni, meri dost, mera sab kuch – Purviji….jinhone mujhpe bharosa kiya..mere talent pe bharosa karna sikhaaya, bina bole meri liye bahut kuch sacrifice kiya..mujhe itna pyaar diya…aur mujhe meri good luck charm bhi di – hamari pyaari si beti Suhaani..Thank you very much Purviji…main chahoonga..aap yeh award mere saath me le..

Purvi is moved to tears as she accepts the award with Kavin. They both skip the party afterward and head home

 **Party**

A drunk man is creating a ruckus and throwing bottles everywhere.

 **Drunk man:** this is cheating….sab ne cheating kiya hai…woh mera award hai….aur mera woman…she was my wife…woh mera good luck thi…saalaaa..kavin…chor hai saala..CHORRRR…

Security guys come and roughly take the man away and push him out. No one payes attention as the man lies on the road and continues to mumble.

 **Man (mumbling):** My wife…my wife..he whispers softly…I am sorry Purvi…sorryyyy..

 **Party goer (gossip):** Ufffff…this bloody Sikander….kisne bulaya usko iss party me…kahan itna acha singer tha..aajkal only alcohol…sunaa hai pichle hafte bank waalon ne ghar bhi le liye iska.

 **Party goer (sarcasm):** waise bhi ghar uska thodi tha…sab kuch toh Sunaina ne diya tha..2-4 gaane kya gaaye..apne aap ko star samajh baitha..rob jhaadne laga…kismat aise palti…raat o raat Sunaina ne isse dhakke maarke nikal diya…abhi koi bhi isse poochta tak nahi..

 **Party person:** Haan bechara kar bhi kya sakta hai..orphan jo hai…koi hai hi nahi duniya me…naa Maa-Baap..ab naa Patni…bahut bad luck ho gaya..

 **Party person:** Apna frustration naya singer Kavin ke naam pe nikaal raha hai..oh god! He is being so jealous…Kavin ke paas sab kuch hai..ghar, gaadi, talent and sabse important – his wife..unka love story kitna unique hai, strong love hai….god bless them !

 **Kavin and Purvi room**

Purvi is rocking her baby girl to sleep. She places her on a baby cot gently and covers her up with a soft blanket. She sighs and gets up to change out of the saree she had worn for the function. She sees the award placed on the dressig table. She walks up to it and holds it in her hand. She remembers that touching moment when Kavin had taken her on stage and made her accept the award in front of everyone. She kisses the award.

 **Kavin (holding her from behind):** ek kiss hume bhi mil sakta hai kya?

 **Purvi (keeping award down):** kisliye?

 **Kavin(nibbling her ear lobe):** abhi toh pyaar se pooch rahe hai Suhaani ki Amma..warna hame apna haq lena aata hai..he pulls her ear ring with his teeth.

 **Purvi (closing her eyes):** toh apna haq le hi lijiye..Suhaani ke papa…

Kavin stops what he was doing. He takes one step behind and turns Purvi so she can face him. Her eyes are still closed.

 **Kavin (naughty smile):** Theekh hai…..ab aage job hi hoga..uski zimmedaar aap khud hongi..saying this he swiftly picks her up and starts walking.

Purvi opens her eyes and is shocked that Kavin is bare chested and in a towel and they are walking towards the bathroom.

 **Purvi (panic):** Kavin….mujhe utaariye..kahan jaa rahe hai? Yeh kya kar rahe hai?

Kavin doesn't listen and shuts the bathroom door. She is surpised to see candles in the bathroom. It looks very romantic.

 **Kavin (softly):** Kaisa laga? Hamara surprise?

 **Purvi (putting hands around his neck):** bahut acha hai..

 **Kavin (pulling her closer):** yeh kya? Aap poore kapde pahenke nahaayengi?

 **Purvi (eyes open):** Nahaana?

 **Kavin (removing pallu of her saree):** hmmm…ab aapki marzi…mujhe toh kaise bhi koi problem nahi hai..magar issme zyaada mazaa hai…he smiles and gently removes all her jewellery kissing the places that are getting free…

He picks her once again and places in the fragrant soap filled bathtub.

 **Kavin (hugging her sensuously):** hum aapse much maange toh aap hume dengi?

 **Purvi (feeling his back):** Aaj itna bada award toh mil gaya aapko…aur kya chahiye?

 **Kavin (kissing her lips, looking at her with lust):** 'Award' toh mil gaya hume…ab hume ek 'reward bhi chahiye'..they both share the night of passion!

Later, Kavin becomes a very successful singer and lives with Purvi and their family happily.

-THE END-

 **Another story of mine comes to an end. Thank you all for your love and support towards this story. I hope you all liked this chapter as well.**

 **Thankyou to all my regular readers and reviewers - KSarah, Ashwini, Indu, Mansi, Shambhavi, ASD, Israt, Subhi, Kavifan, Asfiya, Zeenath, Prachi, Popi, Sweety..and allother readers too..Sorry If I missed any name..**

 **next up will be my DayaVi one shot..hopefully by tonight or early morning tomorrow. Keep reading and supporting :)**

 **Love you all :) Bye**


End file.
